


T'ebaki

by MightyWolves23



Series: Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019 [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Angel Lore (Supernatural), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Wings, Bad Raphael, Bad Zachariah, Episode: s05e08 Changing Channels, F/M, Fix-It, Implied/Referenced Torture, No slightly about it, Possessive Gabriel, Post-Episode: s05e08 Changing Channels, Reader Tricks The Trickster, Reader-Insert, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, Slightly Possessive Gabriel, Slow Burn, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Wings, bad Naomi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 40,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyWolves23/pseuds/MightyWolves23
Summary: You are from this world. You died and went to the Supernatural universe. You have been with the Winchesters since the beginning. You have all the knowledge of the show. You try to save Gabriel from his fate. It blows up in a big way.This is for the Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019. This covers the square Fav AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I WILL BE CONTINUING THIS!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> So I was watching Changing Channels this morning and I had had a vague idea floating in my brain. I have been trying for days to get it out but Changing Channels was the tipping point. I just love the scene where Gabriel is revealed as an archangel. So many possible fan fics could be written from it and I have most of it memorized. If you can't tell by now, I'm a Gabriel girl. No Sam and Dean for me. I watch Supernatural for Gabriel. 
> 
> T'ebaki is Amharic for Protector. Pronounced Tay Bah Key

“This is about you being too afraid to stand up to your family!” You watch as Dean breaks the glass on the fire alarm. 

“Wait!” You reach out and grab his hand. “I need to talk to him. Alone.” 

You had died and came over to this world at the beginning of the series. Dean and Sam saw you as a sister. You knew everything that would happen to Gabriel and you were determined to stop it. No one deserves to be tortured for seven years and then die right after for taking a stand. This was a good a chance as any. He was trapped and couldn’t hurt you. 

“Absolutely not! We are leaving, Y/N.” Dean reaches again for the switch. 

You grab his hand and bend it back. You twist it behind his back. “That wasn’t a question. I am talking to him. It’s important.” 

Gabriel and Cas watch you intently. 

“Y/N? Why do you want to talk to him so bad? Everything has been said that needs to be said.” Sam gave you a puppy eyed look. 

You clench your jaw. “You don’t need to know why. But I am. So get. I will let him go when we are done. Wait for me outside. You too Castiel. No listening in.” 

You shove Dean out the door. Sam and Castiel reluctantly follow. 

You sigh and shove a hand through your short hair. It used to be so long and beautiful before you came here. Now, it’s short and ugly. You spin around and face Gabriel. 

“Listen to me. You have to be careful and if you fake your death, never return to Loki. You will not like the consquences.” You should’ve filtered what you said. 

Gabriel looks like he is seconds away from smiting you. “What do you know about that?” He demands. 

You sigh. “Look, I’m not supposed to be here. I died and I came here. This is a tv show to me. I know a lot I’m not supposed to. I’m keeping it quiet.” Tears spring to your eyes, but you brush it away. You set your jaw. “I’m trusting you to not hurt me and give away this information. Sam and Dean will stop this. They lock away both Michael and Lucifer. Sam is stuck in the cage with them. But that isn’t important. What’s important is you.” 

Gabriel scoffed. “What? Need me for your little plan to save the world.” 

“No.” You look shocked. “No one deserves what your future is. No one. I wouldn’t wish it on my worst enemy. You find a way to stop this, but you fake your death and go back to Loki. What you are doing now, is toeing the line of your deal. Loki won’t be happy when you fake your death because Odin and Baldur die. They get killed by Lucifer. When you go back to him, he sells you to Asmodeus.” 

Gabriel scowled. “Why should I believe you?” 

You growl with frustration. “I don’t care if you believe me or not! I’m giving you a warning! There is some bad shit in your future! You want to know what that demon does to you?” You advance closer to the flaming circle in anger. “He feeds off your grace. He uses a needle and takes it and shoots up with it making him more powerful. Since you faked your death, no one knows your alive. You want to know how long you are trapped with him? Eight earth years, he uses you and feeds off you and tortures you. And finally when you escape, your own brother kills you for taking a stand and fighting.” 

You are inches from his shocked face. The holy fire the only thing separating you. “I’m trying to save you!” You yell. Tears fall down your cheeks. “I’m trying to save all of you. So many people and angels die. Where I stopped watching there are only nine angels left. Eight seraphs and one archangel. It’s not Raphael. It’s not Lucifer. It’s Michael and he went insane in the cage. Please listen to me! I’m trying to save you stupid angels!” 

Gabriel is stunned. “How bad is it?” 

You shake your head. “I can’t tell you. But right now, this is a piece of cake compared to the future. After this, there is a whole mess of things.” You march over to the fire alarm. You reach for the switch but pause as Gabriel asks you to wait. 

“Why are you telling me this?” Gabriel stares you down. 

“Because of all angels, I trust you the most. I know you don’t know me but I feel like I know you. I have seen so much of the Winchesters life.” You press your head to the wall. “I have tried to save so many people, but they won’t listen. I have to put my faith somewhere that someone will do the right thing and I guess I choose you.” You give a bitter laugh. “I know what you went through. My Dad was a piece of work. He had anger issues and anyone who tried to get through to him always ended up in an argument.” 

You keep your back to Gabriel as you speak. “I tried to run away. I tried so hard but they would alway find me and drag me back.” You sigh. “I hate fighting. I hate arguing. This show was my escape. I sympathized with you. I thought if only I could go there and I would save everyone who was close to the Winchesters that died.” You gave a bitter laugh. “I learned the hard way that I can’t save everyone. But I can save you.” 

You turn to face the archangel. “You know, I was so upset when you died that I went on a strike. I refused to watch the show and no matter how much my little sister begged and pleaded with me I wouldn’t watch it. I regret that now. Not because of the reason you think! I will never see her again. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to dump all this on you. Just be careful out there. Whatever you do I hope to God that you never run into Loki again.” 

You pull the alarm and leave out the door. Sam and Dean are glaring at you. 

“What?” You ask self consciously. 

“What did you talk about? We couldn’t hear you, heck we couldn’t even enter the warehouse.” Dean explained, angrily. “What did you want to talk to the monster dick about?” 

You snap when he says that about Gabriel. “You shut your mouth!” A breeze kicks up but you ignore it. “Don’t you dare call him that!” You hear a savage growling coming from somewhere. 

Dean and Sam pull guns on you. 

“He is not a dick! None of them are! You two stupid humans are the dicks! I know he screwed with you before but you don’t know him or his backstory! Do you really want to know what he does? He is the archangel of justice. He is doing his job! Did you even look up those people he kill? That Professor at the college was raping his students and they weren’t always adults! That animal tester? He killed his own mother for funding for his research!” You let your anger at how the angels were treated out. A big gust of wind is over your back. 

“Oh yeah? What about killing me over and over?” Dean snaps with his gun aimed at you. 

You snarl viciously. “He was trying to stop all this from happening! If Sam had learned to let you go Lucifer would never be free! This whole stupid thing wouldn’t be happening.” 

A presence washed over you, soothing your anger. 

*Peace T’ebaki.* 

You drop to the ground in exhaustion. Arms scoop you up. Your head lolls against a warm candy smelling shoulder. 

“You boys are idiots.” A voice sounds near your ear. “Do you even know who this is?” 

“T’ebaki.” A deep voice breathes in awe. “I thought it was a legend.” 

“There’s always truth to myths.” The closer voice responds. “I’m taking her. Castiel is welcome to visit. She is a gem of heaven. I ever see you boys try to harm her again and I will wipe you from existence. It only takes a thought, believe me.” 

You slip into a deep blackness. The warm scent of candy and thunderstorms soothing you.


	2. Chapter Two

You were coming around. A cool rag was placed on your forehead and whispered voices went back and forth. You pretended you were still out. You needed to know what was going on. 

“Is she really the T’ebaki?” A deep voice asked. 

“Yes.” A higher voice answered. 

Both voices were male. 

“But that means…” The deep voice trailed off. 

“Exactly. Dad decided that we needed her.” The rag moved over your brow. The coolness disappeared and then was brought back colder. 

“How bad does it get?” The deep voice moved away. 

“She didn’t say. All I know is that she says far in the future there are only nine angels.” A hand is placed on your cheek. A finger traces your jaw. 

You had enough. You open your eyes and a pair of golden ones are staring back. 

“I knew you were awake.” Gabriel smiled at you. “Welcome back.” 

You sit up. “Where am I? Where is Sam and Dean?” 

“What do you remember?” Gabriel asks anxiously. 

Flashes of what happened come through your mind. Dean calling Gabriel a dick. You defending the archangel. A windy breeze. A flash of metal as a gun was pulled. Growling. 

You clutch your head as pain explodes behind your eyebrows. 

“Hey, take it easy.” Two fingers tap you on the forehead. 

The pain clears. 

“That was a lot of power you did. You need rest.” Gabriel was watching you with concern. 

Castiel caught your eye. He was staring at you in awe. 

“What? Do I have something on my face?” You swipe your hand across your mouth. You check for drool. 

Gabriel almost choked on laughter. He shoved Castiel’s head. “Stop staring little bro. It’s rude.” 

Castiel immediately adverts his eyes. “I’m sorry T’ebaki. I didn’t mean to stare.” 

You frown. “What’s Taybacky?” 

“T’ebaki.” Gabriel corrects. “It’s what you are.” 

You stare confused at the two angels. 

Gabriel sighs. “T’ebaki means Protector. Long ago, Dad made a fail safe. If angels were ever to go extinct, the T’ebaki would show up. They would arrive with the knowledge they need to make sure it never happened. They would not be of this world. Now I thought that meant she would be from another planet. Dad knows how many are out there, but now I know differently.” 

“You forgot something brother. The T’ebaki would-” Castiel began only to be interrupted by Gabriel. 

“The T’ebaki powers will show when she defends an angel.” Gabriel shot a look at Castiel. “What angel were you defending?” 

“You.” You answer honestly. “Dean called you some names and I went off on him for it. I know what you are and I know you are only doing your job the best you know how. No one deserves to be called a monster for doing their God given job. Besides, I looked up those people you killed. They were the true monsters.” 

Gabriel stares at you. Castiel seems to be smiling. He looks from between you and Gabriel. 

“Brother.” Castiel began. 

“Hush.” Gabriel ordered. “No. That part isn’t true.” 

Castiel deflated and got up. 

“Powers?” You frown. “What powers?” 

“Well, for one, you can see these.” Gabriel made a rolling motion with his shoulders and a bright white light shone but it didn’t hurt your eyes. 

The light died down and three sets of golden wings were arched proudly behind the angel. A golden halo was lying above his brow. 

“Wow. You guys really do have halos.” You gasp. You reach your hand out but it all vanishes. 

“Nope.” Gabriel wags a finger at you. “No touching kiddo. Hands off the goods.” 

You snort. “You sound like a grumpy sales rep.” 

Gabriel stares at you with some look on his face you can’t name. “Right.” He shakes his head as if to banish some thoughts. “We need to know what you know. Cassie and I are on your side. We will help with whatever we can. So… what happens that causes all the angels to die and leave only nine left?” 

“You might want to sit down.” You shift on the couch you are sitting on. 

“Hoo boy. Those words, along with ‘we need to talk’ are never good, Cassie.” Gabriel plopped down in an armchair across from you. Castiel sits next to you on the couch. 

“The horsemen's rings.” You start in. “They are the key to the cage. You figure this out somehow and you tell Sam and Dean in a movie after you lead them to believe you died. They spend a while trying to figure out some shit but in the end… Sam says yes to Lucifer. He takes back control of the vessel and jumps into the cage. Michael tries to stop him but Sam drags him down too.” You rake your fingers through your hair. 

“Damn. This next bit is messed up so stick with me. Raphael wanted to restart the whole shebang so Castiel opposes him and civil war breaks out in Heaven. Castiel teams up with Crowley to open Purgatory for the souls.” You pause at Castiel and Gabriel’s choked noises. “Castiel pulls Sam from the cage but doesn’t bring up his soul. Sam is running around without a soul. Long story short, Dean and Sam find out but it’s too late. Castiel swallowed everything in Purgatory.” You stare at Gabriel. “Everything.” 

“Damn!” Gabriel swore. “You’re not joking are you?” 

You shake your head. “Nope. While hopped up on the souls he goes on a slight massacre of angels. Everyone who followed Raphael gets killed. This depletes the numbers greatly but it is not the thing that kills the most angels.” 

Castiel looks horrified. “I…I…” 

You reach out and wrap your arms around the seraph. “Not you. It’s not you. It’s just a possible future I have seen. I know you would never do that now.” 

A deep growl cut off by coughing drags your attention back to the archangel. 

“You okay?” You ask concerned. 

“I’m fine. What happens next?” Gabriel’s voice sounds rough and he shoots a glare at Castiel. 

Cas pulls from your embrace. 

“Well, Castiel puts the souls back but the Leviathan hold on. Cas also kills Raphael. When he’s hopped up on the souls he snaps and she just kinda explodes.” You trail off as Gabriel swears. 

He puts his head in his hands. “Where am I?” 

“I told you already. You are with that b-hole demon.” You clench your fists as you recall what happens next. “Cas kinda dies. The Levithan rip him apart. The Winchesters have a hard year.” You fiddle with your sleeve. “Bobby dies. Bobby’s house gets burned down. Dean made a deal with Death for Sam’s soul. Before Cas swallows the souls, he knocks down the wall that Death put up to keep Sam sane. So recap… Sam is being driven crazy by hallucinations of Lucifer. Cas is dead and Dean is drinking himself to death.” 

“They manage to send the Levithan back to Purgatory but they unearth the Tablets.” You go into the storyline of season 8. “With the Tablets comes a new prophet but there is no archangel to protect him. With Gabriel being held prisoner, Raphael dead and Michael and Lucifer in the cage, he gets kidnapped by Crowley. He cuts off some on his fingers. Oh!” You snap your fingers. “Dean and Cas get sent to Purgatory at the end of season seven. Season eight is the tablets and the trials to close the gates of hell forever.” 

“So the world gets screwed basically.” Gabriel rakes his fingers through his hair. 

“That’s not the worst of it.” You shift uneasily. “Naomi is brainwashing Cas and a bunch of other angels but the worst thing is Metatron comes back and convinces Cas to close the gates of Heaven for good but ends up casting all the angels from Heaven. That is what kills most of the angels.” 

You wait for Gabriel’s angry pacing to calm down. “With no vessels many die and a bunch more are killed because they get scared and team up into factions. They never get that sorted as far as my knowledge. The gates of Heaven are closed and they have to use a back entrance if you will.” 

“Uh… Dean and Sam find out they are Men of Letters and they find a bunker. Bad news is that Abaddon shows up. Dean takes on the Mark of Cain to stop her.” You flinch back as Gabriel flops tiredly on the seat next to you. 

“Is that all?” Gabriel asked warily. 

“Nope.” You shake your head as you bite your lips. “Sam finds a way to remove the mark and he sets the Darkness free.” 

“You have got to be fucking kidding me!” Gabriel is shocked. 

“No.” You look at Gabriel. “Good news, your dad shows up.” 

Gabriel scoffs. “Yeah. Shows up for the Darkness but when he kids are falling and dying it’s nothing.” Gabriel speaks bitterly. 

“What happens after that?” Castiel turned his blue eyed gaze on you. 

“Sam and Dean let Lucifer out of the cage again. Michael is insane by this point. Good news… Sam and Dean manage to fix the relationship between God and The Darkness. Bad news… they leave the earth for some ‘bonding time’.” You make air quotes with your fingers to cheer up Cas. “Next comes the British Men of Letters and uh… Lucifer fathers a nephilim.” You scratch your cheek absently. 

Gabriel has gone so still now. “Please tell me that’s it.”

“No. There’s more. The kid is good. He takes after his mother. Castiel actually saves his mother and the nephilim thinks of Castiel as his father. Uh… Bad news when he is born it causes a rift between worlds and a whole other reality leaks through.” You wince at what was to come next. “It’s not a nice world. That world is where Dean and Sam were never born and the fight happens. Michael won and has gone a bit psycho. I don’t know if he hunted down and killed that world’s you or not.” 

You lit up at the next part. “Good news, you get rescued by this point. Bad news… you die taking a stand. Michael has the Winchesters cornered and you try to hold him off so they can escape. Like stupid idiots though they don’t run when you tell them to and stand back.” You feel anger creeping up. “Fucking blockheads. You get stabbed and die. That world Michael and this world Lucifer team up. Long story short… Dean says yes to that world’s Michael and kills this world Lucifer, saving Sam and the nephilim. That’s all I know. I kinda stopped watching after you died. I was pissed and didn’t feel like I wanted to keep watching.” 

Gabriel rubbed a hand down his face. “That’s… that’s a lot. How do we even begin to stop all that?” 

You shrug. “If I had my notebook I could tell you what I wrote down to stop it all. A lot of it could be avoided if there was an archangel to stick around.” 

“I will get it.” Castiel stands to his feet. “Is it the one written in…” 

“Yep.” You nod. “The blue cover written in my own language.” 

Castiel flies away. You and Gabriel sit in silence. You start fidgeting before standing up to look around. 

“Where are we?” You look out the window to see a forest. 

“My place.” Gabriel answers. “That is a lot of information to sort through.” 

You shrug and leave him to sort through it on his own. Something catches your eye. You spin around trying to look but it disappears behind you. “What?” 

Loud laughter stops you spinning to try to see it. 

“You are just adorable kiddo.” Gabriel laughs. “Here.” He snaps and a mirror is in front of you. 

Wings are on your back. You had not one, not two, not three but four sets of them. A deep rich purple and a bright shiny gold color makes up your feathers. 

“Cool!” You try to wiggle them. A wing tip flutters in the mirror. “Why do I have so many?” 

“The more wings you have the more important you are.” Gabriel explains. “Archangels have three sets. Dad has five.” 

The sobers you. “I am more important than you?” 

Gabriel opens his mouth to answer but Castiel flutters back in. He was carrying all of your stuff. Your duffle bag and your backpack and your laptop case. 

“What?” You try to make sense of what you were seeing. 

“The Winchesters think it would be a good idea for a break. I tried explaining things to them but I don’t think I did a good job. I’m sorry.” Castiel lowers his head in shame. 

“It...it’s fine.” You take a shallow breath before shoving the feelings away. “Where is my notebook?” 

Castiel hands over your backpack. You dig through it and pull out the blue notebook. You open it to the first page and write down the code. “Here. I need a minute.” You shove the notebook at Gabriel’s chest and flee out the backdoor into the woods. 

“Y/N!” Gabriel calls. 

You run through the woods, fighting tears. They have been with you from the beginning. They treated you like a sister and when you get a little supernaturalled they need ‘space’. You collapse to the ground when you come across a meadow. 

You hug your knees to your chest and sob. 

You stay out until the sun sets. You make your way through the trees back to the cabin. You follow the tugging in your chest. 

You walk back in the door to see Gabriel sitting at the table with your notebook and a blank book next to him. He was going back and forth between the two. 

“Hey, I think I cracked your code. Very smart. You used a few Enochian letters but you formed them the wrong way. And the others…? You’re a Tolkien fan aren’t you. These letters are elvish and these are actually Norse runes.” Gabriel didn’t look up from the book as he talked to you. 

“Where’s Castiel?” You ask bravely. He was your closest friend now and you could use some comfort. 

“He had to go get something. Are you okay kiddo?” Gabriel looked up. He had a pair of thick framed glasses on his face. 

“I’m fine. I didn’t know archangels needed glasses to read.” You change the subject. 

Gabriel shrugs. “Do you need anything?” 

“Yeah. I need to find a place to stay. Maybe Bobby can take me in for a bit.” You think out loud. 

“Nope!” Gabriel takes off his glasses and tosses them on the table. “You are staying here.” 

“Gabriel, I couldn’t. We barely know each other…” You protest. 

“No time like the present to do so. Do you want some food? I can make you anything you want at the snap of the fingers.” Gabriel holds up his hand like he’s going to snap. 

“Wait! Can I cook?” You move towards the kitchen. “What ingredients do you have?” 

Gabriel followed you down the hall. “Nothing.” 

You enter the kitchen and go through cupboards and the fridge. All of them were empty. “Okay. Give me some elbow macaroni noodles, some milk, cheese (lots of it) and butter.” 

Gabriel snaps and everything you need to make macaroni and cheese appear on the table. You set to work. Cooking soothes you. 

“Do you know where angels go when they die?” You ask as the water is set on the stove. 

“I always thought we faded back into what we were made of.” Gabriel cocked an eyebrow. “Do you know?” 

“Oh yeah.” You smirk. “It’s called The Empty. It’s just a vast void where you sleep forever. Cas got sent there. He also got sent back for being annoying.” 

Gabriel’s jaw dropped. “No way! Tell me everything.” He leans on the counter as you cook. 

“So… in charge of the Empty is a being who loves to sleep. He sleeps if everyone who is in there is asleep. If someone wakes up, he wakes up. With me so far?” You shred cheese as you tell the story. “The trick is waking up. Once you are awake you need to make him let you leave. He tried to get Castiel back to sleep but Cas annoyed him so much that he let him back out of the Empty because Castiel wouldn’t let him go back to sleep. Castiel basically cheated death by being annoying.” 

“Damn. I can’t even… just… damn.” Gabriel was in shock. He giggled hysterically. “I don’t think anything you say will shock me anymore. I’m just going to take your word as truth because obviously you aren’t kidding with this stuff.” 

“Not even if I say Dean and Castiel have this pinning love affair that lasts for ten years and counting and it never gets resolved. Jeez, the fanfiction alone, would make you scream in joy because it’s not actually them but you still get ‘them’ together.” You cackle at Gabriel’s look. “Oh, they also ship you with Sam.” You laugh madly. “I have waited years to get all this out.” 

“Wait? Me and Sam?” Gabriel wrinkled his nose. 

“Yup.” You pour milk into a sauce pan on the stove after adding the noodles to the boiling water. “It’s called Sabriel and it is the third biggest ship in the whole fandom. Destiel is first.” 

Gabriel just sits there with his eyes glazed over as you chatter. You realize he is frozen that way when you almost burn your hand. You get an evil smirk on your face. You rummage in the drawers and pull out a black sharpie. 

“Bingo.” You sneak up on him and write on his face ‘Error 401. Brain not found.’ 

You put the marker back as you feel a presence fly in. You spin around and say a chirpy, “Hi Castiel.” 

“Hello, y/n.” Castiel frowns. “Your sauce is burning.” 

You yelp and dash for the stove. You quickly stir the sauce and breathe a quick sigh of relief that it was only slightly burnt. 

“Gabriel?” Cas calls. 

You realize he has been calling for a while. 

“What did you do to him, y/n?” Castiel frowns at you. 

You smirk and shrug innocently. “All I did was tell him about my world. Not my fault if he broke.” 

Castiel places his fingers on Gabriel’s head. Gabriel’s eyes clear. 

“No more talking about that. How about we save that for our enemies.” Gabriel waves a finger at you. 

“Of course.” You nod mockingly and strain the noodles. You mix the cheese sauce and noodles together and serve bowls. 

“Brother you have something on your face.” Castiel squints as he looks at it. “I don’t understand, he is not a computer.”

Gabriel snaps his fingers and stares into the mirror with a dumbfounded look on his face. 

You laugh so hard you can’t breathe and snap a picture with your phone. “Ha! Priceless.” 

Gabriel turns to look at you. “You talked about that stuff on purpose just so you can do this, didn’t you?” 

“I’ll never tell.” You mumble around a mouthful of cheese and pasta. 

“You tricked me. Me. The archangel who has been studying for centuries as a trickster god and you tricked me.” Gabriel was staring at you with a look on his face that made you uncomfortable. 

“Yep.” You take the last bite and place the bowl in the sink. “I’ll wash it later.” You mumble and head down the hall towards the stairs. “Anywhere you don’t want me?” You call. There was no reply. “Okay, I’m going exploring.” 

You set off up the stairs. 

******

Gabriel stared after her in shock and awe. No one had ever managed to trick him. That college didn’t count. He knew Sam and Dean were pulling a trick. They were not the best actors. 

“Gabriel? Tell me the truth. You owe me that much. Is the mate part of the legend true?” Castiel demands. “The story goes that the first angel she defends will be hers and that angel will have found their other half.” 

Gabriel listens for a moment and hears her in the guest room. “Yes okay. But I don’t want her to know. You will keep quiet about it Castiel.” 

Castiel opens his mouth to protest. 

“That’s an order. It’s between me and her.” Gabriel snaps and the marker disappears off his face. 

Castiel eyes him. “She appears to be your match. I will keep my word. I will not tell her.” Castiel sits in silence for a minute. “What are we going to do about the Winchesters?” 

“Nothing.” Gabriel snorts. “Haven’t you heard? Some of the best pranks are having them so wound up thinking it's going to come at them but it never does. Paranoia at its finest.” 

“What are we going to do about everything else?” Castiel looked over at Gabriel. 

The answer came from across the room. “Simple. We get Michael and Lucifer to stop fighting.”


	3. Chapter Three

“Simple?” Gabriel choked. “That is your plan? Get my two brothers, who have been fighting for eons to simply stop because we asked.” 

“No. That’s not the whole plan but it is the basis of it.” You sigh frustrated. “Look, Lucifer is not the originator of the Mark of Cain. The Mark of Cain is actually the key to The Darkness’ cage. Think about it. The Darkness. A being that simply wants to be with her brother without all us pesky humans and angels. When God locked her away she was angry. She corrupted the key to her cage in anger. God gave the key to his brightest, in hopes that his light would beat back the dark that came with the key. It obviously failed.” 

You run your hands through your hair. “The Darkness corrupted the key that then corrupted Lucifer. If, and that’s a big if, I can purify his grace or something that would be option B. He would have to keep coming back for me to purify him and one day he might not return at all and we will be back in this same rabbit hole.” 

“What’s Plan A?” Gabriel asked warily. 

“We work with God to repair his relationship with the Darkness and they both can go free while the rest of us muddle around on the planet.” You state flatly. 

“God is missing. No one knows where…” Castiel trailed off and looked at you. “You know right where he is.” He realized.

“Bingo.” You point a finger gun at Cas. “I know where He is. Ran into Him a few times. Let me tell you, not really impressed with what He has done. I was tempted to give him an earful but that would have blown His cover and I really don’t want to get sent back to where I came from.” 

“Where is He? I have been looking…” Castiel advanced on you in anger. 

You tremble because Castiel was bringing back flashbacks for you. 

A loud growl cracks through the air and Castiel was thrown from your vision and all you could see was gold. 

“Stop it!” You yell. A wave of power burst from you. Thunder shook the cabin and lightning flashed. “You two are brothers! Family! Why are you fighting?” 

Gabriel looked over at you and for a split second his eyes glowed gold before dying down. He took a deep breath and stepped away from Castiel. “I’m sorry.” He muttered stiffly. 

Castiel looked apologetic. “I am sorry too, brother.” 

“Good.” You sigh. “Look Castiel, I didn’t tell you because it wasn’t time. He was being watched. If I told you He would have been angry and I don’t think I want to see God angry. I’m sorry. I know you have been searching for Him. But you need to stop. Do you trust me?” 

Castiel looked nervous. “Last time you asked that, we ended up almost getting arrested. I believe they are still looking out for us. I don’t think we will ever be allowed back there.” 

“Whoa? You almost got my stick in the mud little bro, arrested?” Gabriel stared at you. 

“I was drunk. There were these bitches trying to hit on Cas. It was all good. We got out before the cops showed up. I was protecting Cas’ honor.” You wave your hand around. 

“You broke a bar.” Castiel squints at you.

“And did we get arrested? No. Now. Do you trust me?” You smile at the angel. 

“Yes, y/n.” Castiel looked sincere.

“Then please trust me when I say I never wanted to lie to you. I never wanted to lie to anyone.” You turn to face Gabriel. “We need to decide what plan to do.” 

“I will work on Plan B.” Gabriel offered. “It will need massive amounts of research. But first… You need to learn how to be an angel. You need to learn to fly and about our customs. You are the most talked about being in Heaven. Everyone was talking about you the last time I was up there. Some dread your arrival. Others will welcome you and others hate you.” 

“Oh joy.” You mumble sarcastically. “Is the little brown noser still alive?” You walk over to the table and snatch up your book. You flip through the pages at a fast speed until you come across the pages for season five. “Damn. He is. He doesn’t die until season five episode eighteen. That one is my favorite.” 

“Why is that episode your favorite?” Castiel tilts his head at you. 

“Dean does something stupid and you get angry.” You shrug. “You’re cute when you are mad. I think you are the only person I have met that can look cute and hot at the same time. It’s like a combination of ‘awe so cute, grumpy Cas’ and ‘oh my word. Hot’.” 

Castiel frowned. “I’m cute when I am…? I don’t understand that.” 

“Anyway!” Gabriel cut in loudly. He glared at Castiel. “It’s late. I’m pretty sure you need sleep and Castiel has a human to creep on.” 

“I’m not tired.” You assess yourself and find out that you were the farthest thing from tired. “Yeah. I’m not tired.” 

“Still, you need time to unwind after all that happened today.” Gabriel snapped and the room spun and became a cozy movie room. Two armchairs were piled with blankets and pillows. Two buckets of popcorn were placed by each chair. 

You frown. “Cas has nowhere to go. Can he stay too?” 

“I am fine. I can go.” Castiel moved to flap his wings but you grab his arm. 

“Please don’t go. You are the closest friend I have right now.” You plead.

“Y/n?” Cas shoots a look over her shoulder. 

You turn and see Gabriel turning his head away. “Please? He’s losing his grace and he has nowhere else to be but by the Winchesters side.” 

“Alright fine.” Gabriel rolled his eyes and snapped again. The room expanded for three now. 

You drag Cas over to the middle seat and push him down. You sit on the chair to the right of him. “So… What are we watching?” 

“What’s your favorite genre?” Gabriel sat in the last available chair by Castiel. 

You rearrange yourself in the chair, careful of your wings. “Any action/spy movie is fine.” 

“James Bond it is.” Gabriel snapped and the room goes dark. The TV screen lights up. 

Halfway into the second movie, Your eyes slip close. Maybe you were tired. 

Loud rustling wake you up for a few seconds before a hand runs down your cheek. You hum and lean into the touch. You fall asleep to soothing whispers and a gentle caress. 

*******

“Y/n. Wakey wakey.” Gabriel’s singsonged words wake you up in the morning. 

“Go ‘way. Sleepin’.” You slur. 

Something tickles your nose. You smash a palmful of whipped cream on your face. You bolt upright. “Gabriel!” 

Gabriel almost falls over laughing. “Payback, kiddo.” 

“This means war.” You point a finger at the archangel. 

“Bring it on Sweetheart.” Gabriel smirks. 

You look around the room you are in. “Did you move me?” You are in a bedroom, sitting on a fluffy mattress and tucked under the softest blanket ever. 

“‘Course I did, kiddo. Sleeping in a chair is not comfortable. Especially with wings.” Gabriel scoffed. 

“Thank you.” You smile at him. “Where is Castiel?” 

“The Winchesters called him at about six this morning.” Gabriel looks angry. “Apparently they can’t load up that car of theirs without him.” 

“Hey, cut them some slack. They’ve had a hard life.” You smile at the angel. “What’s the plan for today, Teach?” 

“You need to learn all about your wings. Care, flight and how to present them. I laid out some books in the main room.” Gabriel went to the door. He snapped his fingers and all of your things appeared in the room. “I’ll leave you to get changed. Come down in ten minutes or else.” 

You wave him off and climb out of bed. Eleven minutes later finds you at the kitchen table reading through a dusty book. 

You get the perfect idea for some payback as Gabriel leaves the house. You smirk and set up the food coloring water filled bucket.

You sit back innocently at the table and open the book again. 

Your senses must be getting better because you feel three presences flying towards the house. Gabriel is easily recognizable. The problem is that he is not in the right place for the prank. An unknown angel is. 

You wince as the three land and the bucket dumps down on the angel next to Cas. 

The angel yelps. 

“I’m so sorry.” You dash over to the angel but stop as you recognize the vessel. “It was meant for someone else.” 

“It’s okay love.” Balthazar wipes his face. He snaps his fingers and he is clean.

Gabriel laughs. “Aw, was this meant for me?” He teases. “Too bad you missed.” 

You growl. “I will get you. Once I figure out these powers I will destroy you.” 

Gabriel smirked. “I look forward to it.” He winked at you. 

You blush at his flirtations. “Why is Balthazar here?” 

The three angels stare at you. They talk over each other. 

“You know Balthazar?” 

“He’s in the show? Really?” 

“You know who I am?” 

“One at a time.” You give a sharp whistle and the three brothers stop talking. 

“What show, Darling?” Balthazar stares at you. 

You sigh. “I’m not explaining it again. Just know, the future is messed up and there are only nine angels in existence. You and Gabriel are both dead and Castiel is the only one of you still living but that doesn’t mean he hasn’t died. Now, your turn. What’s the British angel doing here?” 

“He is going to be your teacher. I have to research your Plan B and Castiel can help but he is needed with the Winchesters.” Gabriel scorns their name. 

“Why are we angry with them?” Balthazar moved past you to an alcohol cabinet. 

“No one is angry with them.” You state loudly and clearly. You slump in a chair. “Geez this is messed up.” You laugh bitterly. “One hour you are just a normal hunter being harrassed by an angel pretending to be a pagan god and the next you find out you are all of the angels’ savior and that you are more important than a fricken archangel. I need a vacation. Like a supernatural being free vacation.” 

“Hate to tell you, Sweetheart, but you are a supernatural being.” Gabriel puts his hand on your shoulder. “I know what we can do today.” 

“What?” You look up at Gabriel. 

“Teach you to fly.” Gabriel looked over at his little brothers. “What do you say guys? Teach the newest angel to fly?” 

“But…” You wave a hand at all the books. “I’m not done reading. I only got halfway through the book on wing anatomy.” 

“Anatomy? Why did you start with that one?” Balthazar wrinkled his nose. “It’s boring.” 

You shrug. “I figured if I knew all the terms and parts of the wings I could understand the other stuff easier. I like having a plan sometimes.” 

“Even when you are drunk and getting the cops called on you with Cassie?” Gabriel spoke sarcastically. 

Balthazar choked on his drink. “The police were called on Castiel?” 

Cas sighed. “We were at this bar and according to y/n, some girls were ‘hitting on me’. She started a fight and broke a pool stick over one woman’s head. The bartender called the cops and y/n made us run before she remembered I had wings and made me fly us out of there by telling me stories of prison.” 

You were bright red at the end of Castiel’s story. “I was drunk!” You bark. “You know, the next time some woman propositions you, see if I save you again. I might just sit back and laugh my ass off.” 

All three angels were laughing at you. You gave an involuntary growl of frustration before your wings snap out in anger. “It’s not funny!” 

Gabriel made a choking noise. “Hey, y/n?” 

“Yes?” You snap. 

“You know how you say Castiel is cute when he is angry?” Gabriel snickered. “I just found someone else who is adorable when they are angry. You.” 

You snarl and launch yourself at Gabriel. Tackling his laughing self and sending him to the floor. Gabriel was quick and turned the tables on you. 

You found yourself pinned under him. His hands was around your wrists on the floor. His legs were twined around yours. He was sitting on your stomach. You couldn’t move. 

You struggle but his grip is solid. You collapse back on the floor. His golden eyes seem darker yet lit with a light at the same time. 

“Submit!” He growls. 

You glare defiantly at him. 

His hands tighten on your wrists. His wings appear and arch high above his head. “Submit!” 

Instinct has you flattening your wings and tipping your head back. 

A purr rumbles from his throat. “Good girl.” 

Someone clears their throat. “While this is fun to watch, I believe we have things to do?” 

You register Balthazar and Castiel still standing near the door. It’s like a bucket of ice water to you both. 

Gabriel lets you go and gets to his feet. He wouldn’t look at you. His wings disappear back on the plane he keeps them on. 

You get off the floor and fix your gaze on Balthazar. “I guess you are my teacher. What are we doing for today?” 

Balthazar pointed to the books. “Start reading.” 

You accidentally brush up against Gabriel as you go past him to the table. 

He tenses up. “I gotta go.” He snaps and disappears without a goodbye. 

Balthazar looks amused. 

“Something funny?” You raise an eyebrow at him. 

“Oh yes Darling. If you would excuse us, I need some answers from Castiel. Read.” Balthazar flies off. 

Castiel looks like he wants to say something but he keeps his mouth shut. He nods to you and flies off. 

You spot them out the window near the tree line. You sigh and open the book you were reading earlier. 

************

Balthazar watched Castiel eagerly. “That is the T’ebaki?” 

“Yes.” Castiel nodded. 

“Which angel did she defend first?” Balthazar clasped his hands together. 

“Gabriel.” Castiel answered. 

“I knew it!” Balthazar laughed delightedly. “Inias and Hester owe me.” 

Castiel frowned. “Owe you?” 

“We made a bet.” Balthazar shrugged. “That explains a lot. That little display earlier for starters. What was the bucket of water about?” 

“Last night y/n instigated a prank by telling him about her world and ‘broke’ him as she said. She wrote on his face with a marker and tricked him.” Castiel almost made air quotes but held back. “I guess this morning Gabriel got her back and that was her attempt at revenge.” 

Balthazar’s jaw dropped. “She actually managed to trick him?” 

“Yes.” Castiel gave a slight grin. “I have never seen that awestruck look on his face before.” 

“Does she know about the mate thing?” Balthazar was curious. 

“No.” Castiel’s smile dropped. “Gabriel ordered we are not to tell her.” 

Balthazar scoffed. “That’s stupid. It involves her as well.” He got a sly look on his face. “Although, when she does find out that fight will be epic.” Balthazar shot a look of the house. “Come on Cassie. Time to teach out student.” 

***********

You flip the next page and see its a chapter on feathers. You drop your head on the table. You moan in agony right when a flutter of wings happen. You look up to see a flustered Gabriel. 

“Where have you been?” You ask. “Balthazar is torturing me.” 

“I had Trickster things to do.” Gabriel was red faced. 

“Uh huh.” You eye him. You knew he was lying. 

“I am headed for my library. Care to join me? It has much comfier chairs.” Gabriel held out his hand. 

“Where is this library?” You close the book. You will remember you spot. Feathers. Easy. 

“Upstairs.” Gabriel smiles. 

You gather the books. Gabriel snaps and the books vanish. You give a huge grin to him. “Thanks.” 

Gabriel nods. He turns and leads the way to the library. You are almost to the stairs when Balthazar and Castiel fly back in. 

“Where are you going?” Castiel called. 

“Gabriel’s library.” You spin to face them. “He offered. More comfortable chairs. Now if you will excuse me.” 

“No shagging in the books!” Balthazar yelled after you. 

You trip over the top step in your shock. You fall forwards. Your wings were flapping desperately to steady you. Arms come around your middle. You are hauled up into someone’s body. You stare dumbly into golden eyes. 

“Thanks.” You whisper. 

Gabriel lets you go and coughs. “Library is this way.” 

He turns in the opposite direction as the room you were in last night. 

“One sec.” You run down the hall to your room and snag your notebook, a pen and your laptop. You shut the door and carry the things down back down the hallway to Gabriel. “Let’s go.” 

**************

It’s four hours later. You had lit up at the long ancient Roman style chair Gabriel had. You claimed it instantly. You settled yourself and read for four hours straight. 

Gabriel was in and out around the books. He would read part of something, huff in frustration and go scanning titles for a different book. 

Gabriel slammed a book shut. “Hey, y/n? Why do you think it’s a good idea to let the Darkness free? Won’t she cause destruction?” 

You think back to what you remember. “She did cause a lot of death. Hundreds of religious pastors and priests and reverends were killing along with the parishioners. She… she was jealous.” You remember. “She was jealous of what your Dad created. You know how in some families when the bring a new baby into the world, some kids don’t like it so they be mean and lash out?” 

“Yeah?” Gabriel nodded for you to continue. 

You prop yourself up and turn to face him. “When God created the earth, she got upset. I guess she wanted God’s full attention. She started lashing out so God made you guys to help him lock her away. I doubt that she will give up on her revenge quest but we have to try. It was actually Dean who convinced her to give God another chance.” 

You snort. “There are several jokes in my world about Dean being Heaven’s therapist. In the future I saw, he got you to stand and fight. He patched things up with God and Lucifer and he made God and His sister call a truce and have family time. Ah yes, there was this one person who wrote ‘Dean should bill Heaven for his service’.” You laugh turns to a sad sigh as you remember the Winchester’s kicked you out. 

“Hey.” Gabriel’s golden gaze was fierce. “You have us. You aren’t alone. You don’t need those losers.” 

You smile softly. “Thanks Gabriel. But… they have been with me since the very first moment I showed up here.” 

Your stomach growls before any more words are said. You blush. “Looks like I am human in some ways.” 

“You are still transitioning. The urge to eat will go away soon.” Gabriel stands up. “Come on. Let’s go eat.” 

*************

Sam and Dean stare at the dead cosplayer. 

“Wish we had y/n now?” Sam asked Dean. 

Dean growled. “No. She is a monster. She has been the whole time. I don’t know what kind but she has been playing us since the start.” 

“Dean.” Sam follows his angry brother down the hall. “She has given everything to help us. We called her our family. You don’t give up on family.” 

Dean walked faster. 

“You wouldn’t kill me.” Sam called. 

Dean froze. 

“I was a monster. Heck, Dad himself told you to kill me and you didn’t. Because I was your family. Why won’t you give y/n the same?” Sam stepped closer to Dean. “So what if she was growling and the wind blew a little too hard. She is on our side and we could use all the allies we can get.” 

A ghostly boy appeared in front of them. 

“Hunt now. Talk later.” Dean barked. 

The two brothers got to work on their day job. 

************

You burp loudly. “Ah. That was a good meal.” 

Balthazar stares at you in disgust. “Did you have to burp?” 

“Yes. Certain places in China and India it is considered polite to burp after a meal to show you appreciated it.” You state primly. You pick up your plate and carry it to the sink. 

“This isn’t China or India love.” Balthazar comes up behind you. 

“Where is it?” You spin the face him but find Balthazar inches from you. 

You back up but find yourself blocked by the sink. Balthazar smirks and steps closer. You gulp. “Wh-what are you doing?” 

“Balthazar!” Gabriel utters a word in Enochian. 

Balthazar grins like it was the best thing he heard. He walks away from you. He says a series of words back and saunters off. 

Gabriel looks angry. You walk over and place a hand on his arm. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine. Stay with Castiel. I need to have a chat with Balthazar.” Gabriel gets up and storms from the room. 

“Uh… did I do something wrong?” You frown. 

“No, y/n.” Castiel sighs. “Balthazar should’ve never made him upset.” 

“Why would Gabriel be upset?” You squint at Castiel. “What are you not telling me Castiel?” 

Cas looks everywhere but at you. 

You stare him down. “Castiel? What are you keeping from me?” 

Cas opens and closes his mouth, searching for words to say. 

“Don’t lie to me.” You warn. “I have dirty little secrets that you don’t want your brothers to find out. A certain den of iniquity ringing any bells?” 

Cas’ mouth snaps shut. He gets a look of relief on his face. “Dean is calling. I have to go.” He flies out of there quickly. 

You huff in anger. You were so close to getting him to crack. 

Gabriel came back as you angrily wiped down counters. 

“You alright? Where is Cassie?” Gabriel sounds cheerful and it pisses you off more. 

“No!” You bark. “You three are keeping something from me, I know it!” You spin around and glare at the archangel. “I will find out.” You threaten. You march from the room to the backdoor. 

“Where are you going?” Gabriel called. 

“Out!” You snap. You walk into the woods to calm down.


	4. Chapter Four

Gabriel watched y/n go with a longing look on his face. He felt his grace being pulled towards her since he brought her to his home. That little wrestling match didn’t help things. 

He eyed the setting sun. Two hours until dark. He would give y/n one and a half hours to come back on her own before he will hunt her down. 

He gave a full body shiver at that thought. ‘No. I barely know her. Too soon.’ He admonished himself. 

Gabriel forced himself to go inside. He spotted y/n‘s notebook lying on the table. 

She was clever. Y/n had came up with her very own language. She used a combination of three different languages letters. First was Enochian. She used so little of it that, to an untrained eye, it blended in with the other letters. Second was Tolkien's Elvish from the Lord of the Rings books. The last was Norse Runes. 

Impressive for a human. 

She also tricked him. Gabriel could not get out of his head the image of her laughing at her prank. It was right there along with the image of her lying under him with her wings spread out like a tempting buffet of sweets.

Gabriel forced that thought away. He opened y/n’s notebook and picked up where he left off in translating. 

Gabriel was amazed at how much she remembered. She must have really loved the show. It made him uncomfortable to know that their lives were made into a series for entertainment. It was a whole other universe, sure. But it still made him upset. 

Gabriel got all the way through to season three when he noticed the sun almost set. Y/n still wasn’t back. 

Gabriel got out of his chair and stretched his wings. He ignored the thrill running through his grace and flew to where he could feel y/n.

*********

You sit at the edge of a river you found. Your feet were dangling in the water as you sat on a high bank. You stare at the water rushing past. 

This was all too much. You? Save the angels? 

You snort. That sounded like something an ecoist would approve of. 

Save the whales. No, save the bees. No, save the angels.

You swirl your feet in the icy water. Shadows crept across the river as you thought. 

You were just a normal girl. Why on any planet or universe would Chuck bring you to this world to save a bunch of winged asshats? Why should you care? Why is Gabriel, Cas and Balthazar hiding something from you? 

You kick the water angrily and a huge wave rolls down the riverbed. 

And that’s another thing. You noticed yourself getting stronger today and your lunch tasted weird. You had burped and made a huge deal out of it because you didn’t like how you were changing. Your senses were getting stronger, you got angry easier, you showed Gabriel your neck when he demanded you submit to him. 

You were a full grown woman. You don’t submit to no man. But something had shot through you at his display of power. It sent a thrill through your very being. 

You shove away the thoughts you were having as a flutter of wings came from behind you. 

“Hey Gabriel.” You greet in a monotone. 

Footsteps get closer before a warm body sits next to you. “How are you doing?” Gabriel’s voice is quiet. 

“I’m doing as well as I can be.” You answer honestly.

“You need to come back. It’s getting dark.” Gabriel wouldn’t look at you. 

“No.” You climb to your feet. “Not until you tell me what you are hiding from me.” 

“It’s not important.” Gabriel almost growls the words. 

“Does it involve me?” You demand. You walk over to your shoes and sit down to put them on. 

“Sort of.” Gabriel hedged. 

“Then why won’t you tell me?” You snap your words out in anger. 

“Because it’s not important right now!” Gabriel gets to his feet. Thunder rolls and his wings appear. “Just drop it y/n!” 

Defiance and anger rush through you. You jump to your feet. “No! If it involves me than I need to know!” 

Gabriel looks super pissed. Like angrier than when he was with Dean in tv land. 

You take a step away from him. 

“Don’t.” His voice was so rough is sounded like he had been gargling gravel. “Just get back to the cabin. There are things that come out here at night.” Gabriel snapped his fingers and vanished. 

You punch a tree in your anger and your fist goes through the wood. Your hand comes back without a scratch. Now you are scared. 

You turn and follow the tugging in your chest. It doesn’t lead you to the cabin. It leads you to Gabriel who is viciously attacking a sparring partner in a clearing. You look closer and see it’s an illusion. 

You watch as Gabriel’s attacks get angrier and angrier before he whirls around and throws his blade to the ground. “I told you to go to the cabin. How did you find me?” 

“I followed the pull in my chest. I thought it would lead to the cabin. It’s what I’ve been doing everytime I go out.” You motion to the clearing. “Can you teach me that?” 

“No. Balthazar will.” Gabriel turns and walks back down a path. “I need space. The cabin is that way.” Gabriel points to a path opposite the one he was taking. 

“Don’t tell me what to do! I am not one of your underlings you can boss around.” Your wings flare out in your anger. The feathers bristle and appear sharp. 

“Yeah? You certainly are acting like a fledgling.” Gabriel spun around. “Maybe if you grow up a bit I won’t have to boss you around.” 

An involuntary snarl escapes your throat. “I am not a baby!” 

Gabriel snorts. “Yeah. Sure.” Gabriel moves quickly down the path. “Try not to destroy the forest or the cabin in your temper tantrum.” He tosses over his shoulder as he goes around a curve in the path. 

You give a short scream. “Stupid, secretive, annoying, prick, archangel.” You growl. “I don’t know why I defended him.” 

“Be careful what you wish for.” Balthazar’s voice shocks you out of your anger. 

You deflate. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” You mumble. “I’m getting angrier easier, I punched a friggin tree earlier and my hand came back without a scratch, my food tasted horrible at lunch.” You fling your hand out. “Now everyone is keeping a secret from me and it’s pissing me off!” 

“Y/n?” Castiel stepped up next to Balthazar. “Do you trust me?” 

Your lips quirk at the familiar words. “Yeah. You saved my ass a bunch of times.” 

“Then trust me when I say it is not life threatening. You will find out when you can.” Castiel’s voice calms you down. 

You kick at a rock. “I guess I was acting a bit immature. I have to apologize to Gabriel.” 

“Uh… give him some time. Why don’t you come with us? We still have a lot to teach you.” Balthazar led the way back to the cabin. “First is presentation.” 

*****

“This is stupid.” You grumble, folding your wings behind you. 

“No it’s not.” Cas spoke. “Confidence is the…” Castiel’s eyes went unfocused and he flew off. 

“Where did he go?” You frown. 

“The Winchesters need him.” Balthazar spoke disdainfully. “I have to agree with Gabriel. I don’t like the way the Winchesters call Castiel like a dog when they need him.” 

You sigh. “They have a profound bond.” 

Balthazar chokes. “A what?” 

“I don’t know exactly. The show doesn’t go into detail. But Castiel and Dean have some kind of bond. It happened when Cas pulled Dean from Hell. Dean woke up with a handprint on his shoulder. Cas follows him around like a puppy for the next three years. Dean realizes he loves him a year later.” You run your hands through you hair. “They are so thick and dumb. They don’t think the other loves them so they pine and hide what they feel.” 

Balthazar hummed in thought. “That adds a new perspective to things. Now… again. Like Castiel was saying confidence is the key to being assertive. You don’t do this and angels will walk all over you. You need to be strong and confident.” 

You sigh and arch your wings in a display of dominance. They tremble from the effort of holding them in that position. They quiver strongly and you grunt from the strain. Your wings collapse and fall limply to your sides. 

Balthazar looked up. “Two minutes. Good. You are getting stronger. One minute break and then again.” Balthazar went back to reading his book. 

You count the seconds and arch your wings when the time is up. You huff in pain. 

The back door opens and your concentration dissolves. Your wings fall to lay down your back. You turn around and see Gabriel staring at you. 

“Hi. I wanted to apologize.” You step closer to him. “I’m sorry. I was acting like a child. I should’ve trusted you when you said it was not important.” Your wings instinctively lower and spread to your sides. 

Gabriel swallows hard. “It’s fine.” 

“Hey, y/n? Back to work on your presentation. Once you can hold it for five minutes I will let you choose what you learn next.” Balthazar ordered. 

You sigh and step away from Gabriel. You try to arch your wings high but they resist. They want to lower and be meek. “Dammit.” You curse. “They won’t do it.” 

A short growl happens behind you before wings flap and someone flies off. Your wings poof up and arch high with the effort you were putting in to move them. You stumble and fall. You land on the floor with a huff of breath. 

Balthazar is snickering. You look around for something to throw but nothing is near to you. 

“Stop laughing. It’s not funny.” You growl. 

“Oh it is hilarious darling. Now, back to work.” Balthazar gave one last chuckle before opening his book again. 

You sigh and stand up. You arch your wings again and manage to hold it for three minutes. Two more tries and you held it for five minutes. 

“Did it!” You cheer. 

“Good. What would you like to learn now?” Balthazar snapped his book shut and gave you his full attention. 

You think for a moment. Jo and Ellen die soon. You need to save them. There were three things that you needed to learn: Flying, healing and how to manifest an angel blade. Flying was more important. If the worst came to worst you can bring Jo here to be healed. 

“Flying.” You announce. “Teach me to fly.” 

Balthazar studied you. “You realize you are being kept here, right? That you can’t leave. If the other angels get a hint of you before we are ready there will be danger.” 

“Yes.” You nod. You stare at Balthazar. 

“Alright. I’m in.” Balthazar stood up. He looked out the window. “Tomorrow love. It's going to rain tonight.” 

You look out the window. Sure enough, dark clouds are piling up above the treeline. You deflate. You move on to option two. Manifesting an angle blade. 

“Hey Balthazar?” You look over at him slyly. Your face falls and you decided honesty is your best bet. “Someone close to me is going to die soon. I need to know how to save them.” 

Balthazar turns to face you. He had an unreadable look on his face. “How close?” 

“They are my mother and my sister. The Winchesters go on a suicide mission and they die.” You answer. 

Balthazar rolls his eyes. “Geez. I am liking those boys less and less. What happens?” 

“Dean and Sam think that the Colt will work against an archangel and go after Lucifer. Demons infected a town and Lucifer kills the other half. He’s trying to raise Death. The Horseman Death. Jo and Ellen go with them. They get attacked by hellhounds and Jo gets hurt. Badly. They get trapped in a hardware store and they make a bomb to escape. Jo and Ellen don’t make it out. I need to save them.” You explain nervously. 

“First off, those boys are idiots. The Colt doesn’t work against archangels. Second, it’s a suicide mission with or without the stupid gun.” Balthazar studies you. “They mean a lot to you.” 

“Yes.” You nod. 

Balthazar sighs. “What the heck? I’ll help you, but if Gabriel finds out? It’s on your head.” 

“Deal. I can handle him.” You smile. 

Balthazar snorts. “Good luck with that. You have never seen a pissed off archangel and add the fact that-” Balthazar stopped talking. 

“What?” You ask after a few minutes of silent. 

“Nothing.” Balthazar shakes his head. “How long do we have before this little suicide mission?” 

“A month at best.” You answer. “First they need to find the demon who has it and that comes after a ghost haunted convention.” 

Castiel appeared in front of you. “Y/N, do you know where a demon named Crowley is?” 

You meet eyes with Balthazar. “Scratch that. Two weeks.” 

******

Later that night you were finally an angel. You had no hunger, you hadn’t gone to the bathroom in hours, you was stronger than Balthazar and you could hear “angel radio”. 

That came as a shock to your system. You were strengthening your wings when the headache you had been experiencing for the last hour got so fierce you stumbled and would have fell if not for Castiel. 

“Y/N! What’s wrong?” His voice was at your ear. 

A popping sound was heard in your head and everything quieted. You sighed in relief. You sighed too soon. Voices erupted in your mind. Prayers and the angels mixed until it was like you were standing in a crowded hall with everyone screaming at you all at the same time. 

Five voices stood out the most. You easily recognized Gabriel, Balthazar and Cas. Their voices sounded almost the same as their vessels but deeper. Castiel was like a deep bass. Balthazar was a baritone and Gabriel was a tenor. The other two were loud. One was in between a bass and a baritone and the other was between a tenor and a baritone. 

You clutch your head in agony. You felt like screaming. Before you could shout shut up really loudly, it all fades to the back of your mind. 

You stand up straight and stare into golden eyes. 

“Thanks.” You huff. “I don’t know how you three stand it.” 

“Don’t think about it.” Gabriel advised. “It should stay almost silent unless you need it.” 

You sigh. “How do I not accidentally speak through Angel Radio?” 

Balthazar frowned. “Angel Radio? It’s a prayer link and host link. Not Angel Radio.” 

You quirk your lips. “It’s something a Hellslut said and it kinda stuck.” 

“Are you feeling okay?” Cas’ blue eyes invaded your vision. 

“I’m good, Cas.” You give him a crooked smile. “I need some down time.” You turn to face the rest of the group. “I will be in my room. See you gents later.” 

“Goodnight, y/n.” Cas flies off after nodding to you.

“Y/n! Wait!” Balthazar hurries after you. “We need to talk.” 

“See me in my room later.” You smile. 

Balthazar looks behind him. He gets a sly smirk on his face. “Of course, love.” He tucks some hair behind your ear and kisses your cheek so close to your mouth, that from a different angle it would look like he was laying a peck on your lips. 

You stare at him in confusion. “Balthazar?” 

He laughs and flies off. 

Gabriel was suddenly there. “What was that? Getting a bit too friendly with your teacher?” He sneered. 

“Oh fuck off Gabriel.” You snap. You didn’t like his tone. “I can do whatever I want. I am a full grown adult.” Your wings arch in your anger. “Besides-” 

Your voice is cut off as Gabriel takes you to the floor. You are in the same position as last time. His hands at your wrists and his legs pinning yours to the floor. 

“You…” Gabriel snarls. His voice goes quiet.

You stare limply up at him. His eyes are a fierce golden blaze. 

“Fuck it.” Gabriel swears. He lowers his head and his lips press against yours roughly. 

You gasp and the kiss goes instantly deeper. Tongues intertwine wetly. Gabriel bites your lip hard enough you feel a drop of blood well up. You growl and return the favor. You fight to be the dominant kisser even though you know you aren’t. 

Gabriel’s hands slide down your arms to rest on the sides of your breasts. You pull your arms up and rake them down his back. 

“Fuck.” Gabriel swears. He closes his eyes tightly. With a ruffling of feathers, Gabriel vanishes. 

You breathe heavily and stare at the ceiling. What the hell was that? You stand to your feet shakily. Damn. If his kisses are like that you have to wonder what else he can do to you. 

You make your way to your room. You lay on the bed and turn on the tv. Maybe something mindless will take your mind off of it. 

“Hello.” Balthazar flies and lands right in front of the view of your screen. 

“Hey B.” You sigh. “Can angels get exhausted? Because I feel like I need to sleep.” 

“You are new. I don’t know.” Balthazar sat on the edge of your bed. “Look, I can’t talk long. Gabriel is about three miles away and he will be back in an instant if he knows I’m here.” 

“What’s up?” You sit up in your bed. 

“This little scheme of yours to rescue your friends, I don’t think it’s going to work. I have a lot to teach you in two weeks time if we are going to pull this off. I will let you have tonight to rest. New angel and all, but tomorrow? We are working from sunup to sunup. If we are going to save them you need to learn how to access your blade, how to fly and maybe how to heal. I might or might not go with you. It all depends on a few things.” Balthazar spoke quickly and quietly. 

“What things?” You whisper. 

Balthazar opens his mouth and then closes it. He cocks his head. “I gotta go.” He flies off. 

You feel the tugging getting closer and closer to you. You turn back on your movie and lay down in your bed. 

Halfway through Iron Man, you fall asleep. Your dreams are filled with blazing golden eyes and hot steamy kisses. 

************

Gabriel slashes an illusion with his blade. He had made them subconsciously to look a little like Balthazar. 

Why did he do that? Why did Balthazar constantly push his buttons? Not telling her was a good thing, right? She definitely wouldn’t want a runaway screw up archangel. Not when there were so many other better angels. Castiel for instance. He would be better for her. He knew it. 

So why did his grace protest at being away from her? Why does his whole being want to wrap her up and never let her go? Why does he want her to submit to him when she gets out of hand? Why did the thought of her with anyone else make him see red? 

Gabriel slashed another illusion to smoke. 

He barely knew her and he already had kissed her. The only things he knew about her were from the hunts the Winchester’s did. 

“Damn it!” Gabriel swore. He slashed and hacked his way through the rest of the false opponents. 

Gabriel flew back to the cabin. He settled himself in the recliner. He turned on the tv to a horror show. No romance or even a hint of flirting. That was what he needed. He kept the volume down, no need to scare y/n and have her come down here. 

Gabriel made a decision. He would push Castiel and y/n together. He was better for her and he wouldn’t break her heart like Gabriel knew he would eventually.


	5. Chapter 5

You woke up the next morning to a beautiful sunny day. You blinked at the brightness in your room. 

The curtains were flung open and a note was lying next to your bed on your nightstand. 

RISE AND SHINE. MEET ME BY GABRIEL’S TRAINING FIELD. WE WERE THERE YESTERDAY. DON’T BE LATE. ~B

You get dressed as quickly as you could and run down the stairs. 

“y/n?” Gabriel stops you in the kitchen. “Look? About last night? I’m sorry. It was a mistake. It won’t happen again.” 

Your heart breaks a little. “Okay. I gotta meet Balthazar. I’ll talk to you later.” You run out the door to the path through the woods. You shove everything back and focus on training. Ellen and Jo needed you to learn this. 

You enter the training field to see Balthazar standing in the center, talking to Castiel. 

“Ah, good, y/n. We are going to be learning how to fight today. Your blade will come when you need it. That’s when it will first appear. So…” Balthazar stepped back. “Fight.” 

“What am I fighting?” You crouch down in a fighting stance. 

“Me.” Castiel runs at you aiming for a slash with his knife. 

You yelp and jump back. “No fair.” 

Cas goes in for another swipe. You neatly dodge. 

“Life isn’t fair. I believe that’s the saying. Look out!” Balthazar calls instructions as you fight. 

You were getting your ass kicked. Castiel was a better fighter than you knew. Cas knocked your feet out from underneath you and caught you with one arm as you were falling. You hung over him like a dancer being dipped. 

“Hi Cas.” You pant. 

“Hello, y/n.” Cas pulls you all the way up and lets you go. 

“How was that?” You turn to face Balthazar. 

“Not good enough.” Balthazar studies you. He says a few words in Enochian to Cas. Cas backs up out of the center of the field. “You need someone who won’t hold back.” Balthazar explains as his clothes shift. He is now wearing metal armor and leather pants. His blade is in his hands. 

You gulp. “I thought Cas was giving me his all.” 

Balthazar smirks. “This is going to be fun.” He swings out with his blade, nearly cutting your side. 

You back up quickly. Balthazar doesn’t give you time to recover. He’s already moved forward and slashes again. The blade catches on the side of your shirt and rips it. 

“Hey!” You yell. 

Balthazar keeps coming at you. “Come on. I thought you were one of the best hunters.” He taunts. “Show me those fighting skills.” 

You growl in anger and try a punch of your own. Balthazar bats your arm away. He goes in for a swipe. You back up. 

It goes on like this for a while. Balthazar kept taunting and trying to cut you. Every step he took forward, you took one step back until you were cornered by trees on one side and Balthazar on the other. 

“See… rule number one. Always be aware of your surroundings.” Balthazar places his blade on your heart. 

“Got it.” You breathe like you just ran a marathon with no breaks. 

Balthazar steps back. 

“I don’t think this will work.” Castiel spoke up. “Her blade will come when she needs it. Let’s focus on something else.” 

“Flying?” You look hopefully over at Balthazar. 

“It’s not going to be something you master instantly.” Balthazar warns. “You will have many mistakes.” 

“I know.” You stare back at him. “But I’m willing to try.” 

Balthazar sighs. “Let’s get started.” 

*****************

It has almost been two weeks you were stuck at Gabriel’s house. 

You were a decent flyer. With little concentration, you could fly across the yard. Your blade still hadn’t manifested. 

Castiel was in and out the whole time. He got upset with you when you wouldn’t tell him where Crowley was. 

Balthazar had been there the whole time, pushing you from sunup to sunup like he promised. 

Gabriel had been acting weird. He would invite you and Cas to watch a movie but disappear before the movie was barely started. He was never alone with you. You always had one other angel present when you saw him. 

You sigh and shove a hand through your hair. It was a bit longer. It now reached just below your shoulders. You tied it up. 

Cas had found Crowley on Tuesday. It was Thursday morning. Today, Jo and Ellen would be in Carthage. 

Gabriel was hardly around so sneaking out wasn’t a problem. You didn’t know if Balthazar was coming with you or not. 

You run a brush through your hair. 

A knock came at your door. “Just a second.” You call. You yank one last time on your hair before setting the brush down and opening the door. 

“Are you ready? I have him distracted but it won’t hold for long.” Balthazar leans against your door. 

“Yeah.” You look around and grabbed your handgun. 

Balthazar rolls his eyes. “You won’t need that.” He curls his lip disdainfully at the human made weapon. 

You nod. “That might be true, but until I have my own blade, I’m keeping it.” 

Balthazar holds out his hand. “Follow me. Carthage Missouri right?” 

“Yeah. A hardware store.” You take his hand. 

Both of your wings flap and you slip into a different plane to fly. 

The plane is colorless. Everything moves so slow so when you move, you fly fast. The colorless world flies by. 

You see Dean getting tackled by a hellhound. You let go of Balthazar and land a few inches away. You can still see the damned hound. 

You fill with anger and a heavy weight appears in your hand. You slam the blade into the side of the hound. “Go! Run!” You bellow. 

Jo, Ellen, Sam and Dean run for the same hardware store from before. You slip inside and help them secure the doors and windows. 

Barking sounds as the hellhounds slam against the doors. 

Dean has his gun pointed at your chest. “What are you doing here?” He barks. 

Ellen slaps Dean on the back of the head. She comes up to you. 

“Don’t. She’s a monster.” Dean tries to tell. 

Ellen stops. She turns blazing eyes on Dean. “Boy, I know you did not just say that.” Her eyes are steely. “Now you will shut up and let me get some answers.” Ellen turns to you. “Is what he says true? Are you a monster?” 

“No.” You shake your head. “I’m an angel.” 

Dean and Sam freeze. 

“Look, it’s a really long story and not one suitable for the current locale. I will explain everything. Right now, we need to leave. This town is gone.” You tell them. 

“No. We have the Colt we can…” Sam begins.

“It doesn’t work. This is a damned suicide mission and you know it.” You feel tears prick your eyes. “If I wasn’t here, you know Jo would have saved Dean and she might’ve gotten mauled. You have no angel with you right now and even Cas couldn’t save her. His grace is too low.” 

Dean glares at you. 

“Please Dean. Listen to me. Use your instincts. You know this is a suicide mission.” You let the tears roll down your cheeks. 

“I don’t trust you.” Dean stares hard at you. “When we get to Bobby’s I want a full explanation.”

You nod. “That’s fine.” 

“How do we get out of here?” Sam breaks in. 

You open your mouth but yelping from the hounds are heard. You grin. “That’s my backup.” You run to the doors and fling them open. “B!” 

“Y/n! Things just got a heck more complicated. You need to get back to Gabriel as quick as you can.” Balthazar wipes his bloody knife on a rag. His eyes are serious. “Lucifer knows about you. It was a mistake to come here. Gabriel is going to have my wings. I will take the muttonheads and the ladies to safety. I will meet you back at Gabriel’s.” 

You nod. “Be careful B. Stay away from Gabriel’s for a few days.” 

“I will.” Balthazar kisses your cheek. 

You flap your wings and fly as fast as you can to Gabriel’s cabin. 

You know something is wrong because thunder rolls as you slip out of the plane. You gulp but steel yourself. You could handle this. 

You enter the cabin to see Gabriel leaning against the counter radiating a furious rage. 

You don’t speak. Your wings instantly lower and be meek. 

“Just what were you thinking, y/n?” Gabriel’s voice is perfectly controlled. His fists are clenched tightly at his side. His whole body looked tensed. His wings were arched high over his head in a demand that you knew better than to defy. 

“I’m sorry I-” You stutter. You have never seen him this upset and angry. 

“You’re sorry?” He scoffs. “Lucifer knows you are here.” He barks. “You leave this house and any angel in a three mile radius knows who you are. Damn it!” He swears. 

You take a step back from the enraged archangel. He fixes you with a golden gaze. “Don’t move.” He orders. 

You freeze. 

“Stupid, idiotic.” You think you hear Gabriel mumbling. 

“I am not idiotic. My purpose here is to save everyone I can.” You retort. 

Gabriel lifts his head and glares at you. 

“Ellen Harvelle and Jo Harvelle were going to die today. I had to save them.” You plead your case. 

“Because of you leaving, my devil of a brother knows about you.” Gabriel reminded. 

“He doesn’t know who I am, or where I am.” You point out. 

“Thank Dad for that.” Gabriel sighs. “Look, no more leaving until we are ready to bring you to the angels.” 

“I can’t do that.” You state firmly. “Dean and Sam need my help.” 

Gabriel scoffs. The anger reigniting. “I think those boys can handle it on their own. They don’t need my T’ebaki to hold their hand.” 

Your wings jump up in surprise. “Your T’ebaki?” You repeat. 

Gabriel tenses. You saw his wings shift. 

“Don’t you dare leave.” You bark. “What do you mean, your T’ebaki?” 

“It’s nothing.” Gabriel flew off after saying those two words. 

“Dammit!” You swear. 

Balthazar appears. “Is it safe to enter?” 

“Yeah. Come in B.” You smell the lingering scent of holy oil. “The Winchesters trapped you.” It wasn’t a question. 

“Yeah. They wanted to know more about you.” Balthazar brushed off his designer shirt. “Don’t be surprised if they trap you too. They were pretty upset about us making them leave.” 

“I’ll deal with them.” You spread your wings to fly. 

“Wait, y/n? What about Gabriel? What did he say?” Balthazar held your arm to stop you. 

You growl in anger. “He told me not to leave, but I know the Winchesters. They will summon me to them if I don’t go see them.” 

“They can’t. They don’t know what you really are.” Balthazar protested. 

You shoot him a look. “The Winchesters defeat the leviathan, Abaddon and The Darkness. Trust me, they will find a way.” 

You leave Balthazar with a dropped jaw. You fly to Bobby’s house. You land quietly. “Hey Sammy.” You grin as he jumps. A gun is pointed at you before he realizes who it is. 

“Damn it, y/n. What did we say about scaring hunters?” Sam berates. 

“To not to or I will get shot or stabbed.” You recite. 

Sam stares at you. “Are you really an angel?” 

“Yeah… I…” 

“What are you doing here?” Dean joins the conversation. 

“To explain smart ass.” You spin around. 

“Start talking. What are you?” Dean crosses his arms. 

“I guess I’m an angel.” You reply. 

“How?” Sam questioned next. 

“The angels have this legend. When the angels face extinction, somebody will rise up and be the T’ebaki. The first angel they defend will unlock their power.” You explain. “I defended Gabriel. He unlocked my power. I’m the T’ebaki.” 

Dean nodded. His arms were still crossed. “What about Ellen and Jo and our ‘suicide mission.’?” 

You could hear the sarcasticness in his voice. You bristle in anger. “I know things. I knew that you would be tackled and Jo would have saved you at the cost of her own life. That hellhound would have torn into her. You would have been trapped in that hardware store with a gravely injured Jo. There would have been no saving her.” 

“Cas could have…” Dean began. 

“Castiel is almost fallen. He is on the last of his grace.” You bark out. “Think about it Dean… if he can’t heal Bobby, what makes you think he could have healed Jo? And that was two months ago that he couldn’t heal Bobby. Castiel is losing his power. He is becoming human.” 

“What? Why?” Sam frowned. 

“Because of him.” You point at Dean. “Castiel fell for Dean. Not like that.” You hurry to save Dean’s masculine pride. You inwardly roll your eyes. “I mean Castiel defied heaven for Dean. In return, heaven cut him off.” You sigh. “Look the way I see it is seraphs get their power through heaven and any angel higher than them can cut them off from Heaven’s power. So theoretically, an archangel could cut Cas off from heaven.” 

You let that sink in. “Back to your suicide mission. The Colt works on a lot of things yes, but there are six things in this universe that it will not work on. Archangels and God are some of them. Despite his devilness, Lucifer is an archangel. If you don’t believe me, feel free to shoot Gabriel the next time you see him. Bastard deserves it.” 

“Were you wrong defending him?”

“What did he do?” 

Sam and Dean’s concern melted the last of your anger. 

“Nothing.” You wave off. “He’s just an annoying prick. He’s still a good guy. Like Dean is a dick but still a good guy.” 

Sam laughs. He hugs you. “It’s good to have you back y/n. Do you have wings? What do they look like if you do?” Sam launches a barrage of questions at you. 

“Are you coming back to hunt with us?” Dean’s question stops everything in the house. 

“No.” You shake your head. “I have to study to learn the angels ways. Gabriel is keeping me on house arrest because apparently, if I leave every angel in a three mile radius knows who I am and what I am.” 

“So what are you doing here, idjit?” Bobby rolls into the room. 

“I snuck out.” You look sheepishly at Sam and Dean. “You boys deserve an explanation. I gave it. I actually have to go.” 

Castiel appears before you. “Y/n, you need to go. There is a house I can take you too.” 

“What about Gabriel’s?” You frown. “All my stuff is there.” 

“Balthazar is getting it. Gabriel is….” Castiel trails off. “Just come.” 

“Okay. Bye boys.” You reach up and hug Sam and Dean. “You can always pray if you need me.” 

“Bye, y/n.” The boys chorus. 

“Stay safe.” Dean whispers. 

Thunder rolls. 

“There isn’t supposed to be a storm.” Bobby looks out the window. 

“That isn’t a storm.” Castiel pales. “It’s Gabriel. Y/n come on!” 

“No.” You stand up straight. “I will deal with him. He can’t call me his and then act like all angry when he leaves first.” 

“Y/n, you don’t know…” Castiel begans. 

“I can deal with him.” You flap your wings and fly back to Gabriel’s cabin. 

The second you land you are flung against a wall. Gabriel’s golden eyes are glaring at you. His hands are fisted in your shirt holding you still. 

“What did I tell you?” He snarls. 

You try to break his grip but fail. He is so much stronger than you. “What is wrong with you?!” You yell. “I have never seen you like this.” 

“Where did you go?” He demands. 

You are now pissed. Thunder rolls and lightning strikes near the cabin. He was acting like a jealous husband. “None of your business.” You snap. You try again to break free. It doesn’t work. 

“Yes it is my business when it puts my… you in danger.” Gabriel’s voice faltered in the middle. 

You bristle with anger. “Why do you keep saying that? Why do you keep saying I’m yours and acting like a jealous asshole?” 

Gabriel becomes closed off. “I’m sorry.” He says stiffly. “Please don’t leave again unless it is an emergency.” He flies away. 

You sag against the wall. “What the fuck is his problem?” You rarely cuss unless you are in pain or pissed off. This called for the latter. You sigh. You notice a stack of books on the table. Better get back to it. 

*********

Gabriel paced angrily in a clearing about one hundred yards away from y/n. That was the second time he slipped up. He has to get a better control on this. He’s an archangel. He should have excellent control on his instincts. 

A flutter of wings happened next to him. 

He fixed his eyes on Balthazar. Gabriel straightened, some of what he used to be shined through. Gabriel said nothing and stared at him. 

“I’m sorry.” Balthazar sighed. “She convinced me to help.” 

“So you taught her to fly and helped her escape.” Gabriel was still angry. “My mate and you taught her to fly.” 

“I’m sorry!” Balthazar threw his hands up. “You aren’t doing anything. She doesn’t even know about it.” 

Gabriel raked a hand through his hair. “I know.” 

“Then why…?” Balthazar asked. 

“Because she could do better than a runaway, screwed up…” Gabriel bit his words off. 

“Maybe you should let her decide. At least tell her before go you completely mad.” Balthazar flew off after those words. 

Gabriel sighed heavily. What was he going to do? 

**********

Lucifer hummed in thought. He felt her. The T’ebaki. Dad only knew why she was here, but he could guess. He must have won the fight against Michael. She was here to stop it. 

She disappeared shortly after showing up. He needed to find her. Demons would be perfect. He summoned his most loyal demon. He twisted his lips in a sneer. He wanted to kill the whole lot of them but they were useful. 

“My Lord?” The demon asked. 

“I need eyes on someone. I need you to find her.” Lucifer pressed his hand to his lips in thought. 

“Anything My Lord.” The demon grinned. “Who am I looking for?” 

“She is an angel so don’t approach her. She will have four sets of wings. Find her and report back to me.” Lucifer turned away, ignoring the bow the demon did. She would be his and he would find out what she knew. “Soon, T’ebaki. Soon.” He murmured.


	6. Chapter 6

You grin and laugh evilly. This would show him. He couldn’t call you his and then vanish without explaining. That was rude. 

You snap and a bucket of slime appeared above the back door. The slime was gooey and bright pink. It would stain whatever it touched. A sigil glowed on the bucket before fading. 

Extensive research had gone into this prank. It took three days to perfect. You had warned Castiel and Balthazar before hand to not go near the backdoor. 

Cas had sighed exasperatedly. He knew your penchant for pranks and had been the victim of a few. 

Balthazar had laughed and swore to film it. He seemed overly excited about this prank. 

You sat at the kitchen table innocently reading a book on angel customs. You knew Gabriel came into the house at this time. 

The back door creaked open. Balthazar appeared holding a camera. Gabriel stepped into the kitchen. The bucket of slime activated and dumped its contents on Gabriel. He screeched like a cat and jumped to the side. 

You fell over laughing. 

“Who did this?” He demanded. 

You lift a finger up as you laugh. “Guilty.” 

“It is on, sweetheart.” Gabriel scowled. He snapped but nothing happened. “What the…” He snapped again and again. 

You giggle. “See Gabriel, this particular slime is spelled to your particular grace. It will stain it pink for a few weeks.” You saunter up to him. “Also, you have to get it off another way. I would do it quickly before it stains any further.” 

Gabriel growled. His eyes were a smoldering blaze. “I will get my revenge.” 

“Good luck with that, sweetie.” You mock. “I am the best.” 

Gabriel snaps his head to Balthazar. “Are you filming this?” 

“Oh yes.” Balthazar snapped and the camera disappeared. “I had to get proof that you can be tricked. I was thinking of showing our siblings.” 

Gabriel sent a glare your way, promising revenge. You shiver. He snapped and disappeared. 

You shudder. “Is it bad that I can’t wait for him to get revenge?” 

Balthazar wrinkled his nose. “That’s between you and Gabriel. Now, back to our studies.” 

You groan theatrically and collapse to the chair. “Do we have to? I have been reading for days.” 

“It’s only been three days since that little stunt with the Winchesters.” Balthazar pointed out. “Finish the book on customs and I will let you have the rest of the day off.” 

You pick up the book. “Can we watch a movie after?” 

“Yes. Just not that dad awful movie.” Balthazar picked up a pen and began writing. 

You snicker. You had been the one to introduce Balthazar to the Titanic this time. You had laughed throughout the whole movie because of his reactions. When Celine Dion sang at the end you couldn’t control your laughter and nearly choked on your own spit. 

“Ah… good times.” You grin. 

“No. Not good times.” Balthazar corrected. 

“Just promise me one thing, B.” You look him straight in the eye. “Don’t go and unsink the ship. We will have a huge mess on our hands and the Fates will not be happy.” 

“What? Why would I do that?” Balthazar studied you. “Let me guess… I do this in that other reality?” 

You chuckle. “Oh yeah. You do it on Castiel’s orders and the excuse you gave the Winchesters was priceless. You said you did it because of the movie and the song. In that timeline, Celine is a backwoods, Canadian salon singer.” You sober. “Cas wanted the souls. Cas got a little crazy over the years. At least this Cas won’t do that. I won’t let him.” 

“Thank you y/n.” Cas’ deep voice comes from behind you. 

You jump. “Cas!” You get up and hug the angel. “Geez. Where have you been?” 

Cas’ eyes went distant. “I have been on my own, thinking.” Cas snapped back to her. “How did your prank go?” 

You smirk. “Like a charm.” 

“I will show you later.” Balthazar promised. 

“No one will be showing anyone anything.” Gabriel’s voice cracks across the room like a whip and sends shivers down your spine. 

“Still angry?” You grin coyly and turn to face him. 

Your y/e/c eyes meet blazing gold ones. His look says it all. 

“What have you trained her in?” Gabriel asked Balthazar. 

“Flying, fighting a little, wing care and now we are working on customs.” Balthazar ticked off. 

“Good.” Gabriel turns to look at you. “Outside. Now.” 

You stay in your seat. “No. Ask nicely.” 

“Y/n.” Gabriel grits out. “Don’t test me. Out back. Now.” 

You get to your feet. “And I said no.” 

Gabriel charges towards you. You stand your ground. What was he going to do?

You yelp as you find out. Gabriel had picked you up and tossed you over his shoulder. 

“Put me down!” You yell. 

“No.” Gabriel told you. 

You wiggle around trying to get him to drop you. His grip is solid. One hand is resting on your lower back and the other is holding your legs still. 

“Don’t move.” Gabriel warns. 

You hear the threat in his tone and stop squirming. “Where are you taking me?” 

“If you want to know that you should have listened when I told you to go outside.” Gabriel headed down a path in the woods. 

You try one last time to get free but get a face full of feathers as he jostles you, making you slide down a bit more.

“Let me go or I swear I will rip a feather out.” You growl. 

“Good luck trying, kiddo.” Gabriel didn’t seemed bothered by it. 

You smirk and grab a feather near the base of his wings. You yank on it. 

Gabriel freezes. “You really shouldn’t have done that.” Gabriel’s voice sounded deeper than normal. 

Your vision swims as you are flung off his shoulder, spun around and pushed into a tree. Gabriel is holding you to the bark with a firm grip. 

“What is your problem?” You snarl. You shove at him. “Let me go!” 

Gabriel doesn’t even flinch and studies you. “What are you doing to me?” You think you hear him whisper. 

He kisses you and you freeze. Your anger grows. You gather your grace and give a huge push. He gets shoved back so forcefully he hits a tree opposite you. 

“No. You don’t get to kiss me, call me yours and then tell me it was a mistake and push me away.” You advance in fury. “You don’t get to play with me like that.” You are about to say something else but a familiar voice filters through your head. 

“Y/n help! Wraith venom. Please?” Sam’s voice sounded slurred and panicked. 

“I gotta go. We are not done with this.” You point a finger at Gabriel still riled up. 

“Y/n don’t you dare leave!” Gabriel orders. 

You shoot him a look. You flap your wings and fly to where Sam’s prayer originated. 

You appear in a padded room. You take in the scene quickly. Sam is strapped down on a bed and a nurse is sitting next to him. You can see her monster underneath the human disguise.

You stride over to her. “Let my friend go.” You demand. 

The wraith jumps to her feet. “Angel.” She snarls. 

“Not just any angel.” You snap your wings out in anger. All four sets show a shadow against the wall. 

“Not possible.” She breathes. She tries to run but you fly in front of her. You place your hand on her forehead and push your grace to the surface. She screams as she is smote. 

Dean bursts into the room, disoriented. He shakes his head. “Y/n?” 

“Holy fuck.” You stare at your hand. “I just smote the crap out of that motherfucker.” You grin a huge grin at the Winchesters. “Did you see that?” 

“Yeah. Now would be a good time to get us out of here.” Dean reminded as the sirens went off. 

“Right. Hold on.” You grab Dean’s shoulder and Sam’s leg. You concentrate and fly them to the impala. Dean is standing and Sam is laying on the ground. 

You yelp and take your hand off Dean. “Motherfucker.” You swear. You look at your hand, sure it has been severely burned and see it was perfectly fine. You wince and flex your hand. Pain shoots up your arm. “Fucking Hell Castiel.” You mutter. You realized you had grabbed Dean’s marked shoulder and had flew with him like that. 

“Y/n? Are you okay?” Sam gets to his feet. 

“Fine.” You grit your teeth at the pain in your hand. “I’m gonna have words with Cas.” 

Gabriel appears next to you. “Dammit y/n! You can’t just run off every time the Hardy Boys need you.” Gabriel reaches for you injured hand. 

“Back off!” You snarl. “I’m still pissed with you.” You move your hand away. You take a deep breath to rein in your temper. No need for the God Squad to know about you. “Dean, Sam, it was a pleasure saving you. I gotta jet. Bye boys.” You fly ahead of Gabriel to his cabin. 

************

Meg smirked victoriously. She found her. The eight winged angel that her lord set her after. She was with the Winchesters and apparently a pagan god. 

She couldn’t wait to tell Lucifer. Meg tried to follow the signature of the angel but she got repelled and bounced to China. She didn’t even know where she got bounced from. She could always tell her lord but following the Winchesters would be better. She could get a location from them. 

Meg sneered a smile. She would be rewarded greatly for this. 

************

You land in Gabriel’s living room. You spin in anger. “What the heck was that?” You bark. 

“You can’t leave right now.” Gabriel spoke just as angry. 

“The Hell I can’t. Dean and Sam need me!” You yell.

Gabriel paces away from you. His shoulders relax. “I’m sorry.” 

“What?” Your anger drains away from you. 

“I said I’m sorry. I’m only trying to keep you safe. Luci knows you are here. He can either assume two things. One is that you are here for a future event or that you are here because he won the fight against Michael and you are here to stop it. My money is on the second option.” Gabriel sighed. “If he catches you…” Gabriel shook his head. A dark look came into his eyes. “You don’t wanna know what he can do. So please, for my own sanity, please stay here. If the Winchesters need help I will personally go and pull their asses out of the fire.” 

“Really?” You look over at him in surprise. 

“Yes. If it keeps you safe I will do anything.” Gabriel’s golden eyes were earnest. 

“Okay.” You were a little unsettled by his remark. You hiss as the pain in your hand intensifies and spreads up your arm to your shoulder. “Ow.” You moan. 

“Y/n? Are you okay?” Gabriel reached out a hand. 

“I’m fine.” You back away. “It’s just a little burn. I can handle it.” 

“Let me see.” Gabriel took your hand. He whistled. “That’s not a normal burn. That’s a grace burn. What happened?” 

“Nothing. Castiel is just a possessive little angel.” You mutter. 

Gabriel heard every word. His jaw dropped and he laughed. “Oh my word. You touched Cassie’s mark on Dean?” 

“It was an accident. I was getting them out of the looney bin they were locked up in.” You snap. You didn’t appreciate his mirth. 

Gabriel wiped a tear from his eye. “I gotta get Cassie. Only he can heal this. Wait here.” Gabriel flapped his wings a few times before flying off. 

You try not to fidget as the pain in your hand grows worse. 

“Y/N?” Castiel’s deep voice is a relief. 

“Cas? Please make it stop.” You shove your arm at him. 

Cas’ face was stoic. “You touched my mark.” 

“Yes dammit.” You wince as the pain grows even more worse. “They were in a bind and I had to get them out. I didn’t think before touching your mark. Please for the love of ch- your father make it stop.” 

Cas touched your forehead with two fingers and the pain faded. 

“Oh thank you.” You breathe happily. You wiggle your fingers. 

“Y/n? Don’t touch Dean again. Only if it is an emergency and I am not available.” Castiel warned. 

“Okay. I promise.” You swear. “Where’s Balthazar?” You look around the room for the British angel but he is nowhere to be found. 

“I sent him on a little mission.” Gabriel was shiftly. 

“What mission?” You ask. 

“It seems Luci put a demon on you. I felt it try to follow us through my wards. She didn’t even get close. This place is warded so well that any unwelcome being is blasted away.” Gabriel explained. “It’s my earth safehouse. Only a being more powerful than me can enter without a invite.” 

“Earth safehouse?” You cock your head. “You mean you have other safehouses?” 

“Yeah. Earth isn’t the only planet out there. There are at least ten more galaxies than this one. Earth just happens to be Dad’s favorite.” Gabriel looked away. “Look, I got some more reading to do. Balthazar asked me to tell you to finish the book you are on and he will quiz you when he gets back.” 

“Joy.” You mumble sarcastically. “Mind if I use your library again?” 

“Actually. I have been working on something.” Gabriel shot a look at Cas that you couldn’t identify. 

“I will be going. See you later, y/n.” Castiel flew off. 

You raise an eyebrow. “Okay? Weird.” 

“Castiel has always been a weird one. Please? Follow me?” Gabriel heads for the stairs. He starts up them and when he reaches the top, he opens a door next to the landing, revealing more stairs. 

“How big is this place? Is this like a TARDIS thing?” You huff as you follow him up the steps. 

Gabriel smirks. “I will never tell.” He stops at the top. He shifts nervously. “I uh… made this for… nevermind.” Gabriel takes a key that he made appear and unlocks the door. He waves his hand for you to enter first. 

You step through and gasp softly. It was a round room with the roof and three quarters of the walls were glass. You were so high up you had a view of the tree tops and the setting sun dipped over the horizon. From the way the room was angled you could watch both the sunrise and sunset. 

Your gaze was captured by glittering lights. Fairy lights were tacked to the solid wall above an ancient Roman style couch. Bookshelves lined the solid wall on either side of the door. A fluffy blanket was laid across the couch. Pillows were stacked by the side of the sole piece of furniture.

“I figured you could study up here at night or during the day or whenever you wanted. Now that you don’t sleep… well, you mentioned two days ago that you loved to stargaze.” Gabriel’s voice broke through your thoughts. 

“I love it. Thanks.” You walk up to him and stick your hand out. “Truce?” 

Gabriel takes it gently. “Truce.” He was quiet for a minute. “I’m still getting you back for the slime. My grace is a rose gold. No self respecting angel has rose gold grace.” 

You smile a bright grin at him. “Bring it on.”

*********

You sigh as the early morning light filters through your special room. You stand up and stretch. Even though you are an angel and can probably stay in one spot all night and not move, you were human first. Your limbs ached. 

You get to your feet. You head for the stairs leading down to the main floor. 

“Balthazar.” You greet as you enter the kitchen. “You’re back.” 

“Miss me, love?” Balthazar kisses your cheek. 

“Yep.” You look up at him. “What’s for today teach?” 

“Fighting.” Balthazar admitted. “Gabriel has agreed to help.” 

“With what?” You ask warily. 

“Making sparring partners.” Gabriel comes up behind you. “Also giving tips and fighting you when I think your ready.” 

You jump. “Fuuu-” You cut the word off. “Damn it. Don’t sneak up on me like that.” 

“Let’s get to work.” Balthazar flies to the field. You follow. Gabriel was right behind you. 

The three of you land and you are instantly attacked by a monstrous thing. You yelp and duck. 

“What the frack?!” Your grace pools in your hand and smooth metal meets your palm. 

You block a hit from the thing and it goes up in smoke. 

You glance around warily, waiting for another one to attack you. A loud screeching happens and a pterodactyl flies out of nowhere. Its claws aim for your torso. You twist out of the way. “Seriously? A dinosaur?” You slash with your blade as the ancient creature makes another pass. 

The pterodactyl dissolves into a purple cloud. 

“Is that all you got?!” You shout. 

You should’ve held your tongue. A ground shaking roar echoes through the forest. Tree trunks get tossed to the side of a stampeding mammoth. It’s massive body thunders through the forest. 

“Oh shit.” You gulp. “Keep your mouth shut next time y/n.” You mumble. You dip down into a fighting stance. 

The mammoth heads for you. You dance out of the way of it’s massive legs. You slash it’s right front leg but it doesn’t go up in smoke. 

A voice echoes in your head causing you to freeze. It’s unfamiliar and yet familiar at the same time. 

“Y/n? It’s Sam. I’m stuck in some kid’s body. He switched us. Dean isn’t answering. Can you please help? I’m worried.” Sam prayed. 

You come out of your trance to see the mammoth’s tusks aimed straight for your heart. It was too close for you to move. You shriek and duck down. The second the mammoth touches you it dissolved. 

You are curled into a ball in terror. A hand roughly grabs you and hoists you to your feet. 

“What was that? Why did you freeze?” Gabriel demands. 

“Sam needs help.” You croak. “He prayed. I got distracted. It’s the body switch.” 

Gabriel rolls his eyes. “One day, those boys are going to get you killed.” Gabriel mutters. “Where are they?” 

You reach out and touch Gabriel’s hand. Balthazar had been teaching you how to communicate through touch. 

“Got it. Be right back.” Gabriel flies off. 

You spin to face Balthazar. “Who’s idea was it to make a wooly mammoth to attack me?” You snarl. 

“Gabriel’s.” Balthazar admitted. “I tried to talk him out of it.” 

“It’s fine. I should know better than to say something taunting to an archangel. It’s like waving a red flag in front of an angry bull.” You sigh. “I need a shower.” You mutter. 

Balthazar was quiet. “How do I die?” He asked. “I know about the show and everything that was supposed to happen, thanks to Castiel. But you never said how I die.” 

You meet Balthazar’s eyes. “I know but I’m not going to tell you. It will only cause strife between us all.” 

“Please?” Balthazar pleads. “I need to know.” 

You rub your temples as a headache starts to form. “Castiel.” You answer. “He stabs you in the back. Literally. You were working as a double agent for the Winchesters. Cas was a little crazy at this time. You guys were trying to get him to not open Purgatory. Castiel asked you if you were loyal to him. You told him you were. Cas let you go and as you turned to leave, he stabbed you in the back. You don’t come back.” Tears prick your eyes. “Not even alternate you survives in that other world. The nephilim kills you and your whole garrison.”

Balthazar just stares. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want you to know.” You feel tears run down your cheeks. “I promise I will do everything I can to make you live. I’m not going to let you die.” You think quickly on the customs that Balthazar had been teaching you. 

You drop to your knees, bow your head and lift your blade in offering. “I vow on my blade and my very being that I won’t let you die. I will do everything possible to save you.” 

Balthazar touches your shoulder. “Thank you, love. You can stand.” 

You get to your feet after three minutes. You stand tall. “I will save you. How can I let the best teacher I ever had die?” 

“Best teacher then? What’s all that complaining about reading?” Balthazar started walking back to the cabin. 

You follow him. “I was mostly upset because of the position I had to be in to read. That’s solved by the way. Gabriel made me a room with one of his Roman style couches. It’s amazing.” 

“Room?” Balthazar frowned. “What shape is it? Is it high up?” 

You shoot him a glance. “It’s pretty high up. I can watch the sunset and the sunrise with how high it is. I can see clear over the rooftops. It’s a round room with glass walls and roof.” You tell him happily. 

Balthazar froze before laughing. 

“Something funny?” You go back to him. 

“I have a book for you, love. You need to read it.” Balthazar flies for the cabin. 

You follow him hesitantly. You had a feeling something was about to change. Something major and life shaking. And it all had to do with the book Balthazar gave you. 

Angel Partners and All About Mates.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this one is a little on the short side. I couldn't make it any longer without bringing the next chapter into it. I'm sorry for the little surprise at the end. The next one will be up as quick as I can. As long as RL doesn't get in the way.

You snap the book close as hard as you dared. The book was old after all. Your mind was spinning. 

Mates? Gifts? Submitting? Wings? Care? 

You press your fingers to your eyes. Why didn’t he tell you? Was he just going to ignore it? Make it seem this room was less important than it actually is? This room was a huge freaking deal. 

You glance around. The room had a few more pieces added to it. A desk sat against one wall, with your laptop set on it. A soft rug was laid in front of the glass walls. Pillows and blankets were stacked high around the room. It was almost nest like. All it needed was feathers. 

“Y/n?” A knock came at the door. 

“Yeah. Just a second.” You got up off the floor and opened the door. 

Balthazar stood a respectable distance from the room. “I take it you have read the book.” 

“Yeah. Cover to cover.” You answer. 

“What are you going to do about it?” Balthazar stepped to the side as you stepped forward. 

“Can we talk? The book didn’t specify on archangels as mates.” You close the door behind you. 

“That’s because no archangel has ever taken one.” Balthazar admitted. “Gabriel would be the first.”

“So this is uncharted territory?” You ask with a quirk of your lips. 

“Yes.” Balthazar led the way down the stairs. “Care to go for a walk?” 

“Yeah.” You sigh. “I have so many questions.” 

“I can answer to a point, love. After that, you will have to ask Gabriel.” Balthazar held open the back door. 

Something had changed between you two. Balthazar was more polite and restrained. You didn’t know if it was from your vow or the fact that you were basically his superior. 

You walked into the forest following a path that led opposite of the training field. You recognized it as the path Gabriel carried you down. 

“Balthazar?” You ask hesitantly. “Did I do something wrong? You are acting a bit weird.” 

Balthazar was quiet. “Do you know the significance of that vow you did? That particular one alone is very important and the fact that you used it to protect me, and that you didn’t stand for three minutes after I told you you could, it all adds up to a very alarming picture. I am trying to wrap my head around it, as the humans say.” Balthazar shot you a small grin. “I will be fine, love.” 

You nod and look at the ground, watching your feet. “I meant it. I meant every word and gesture.” You whisper. You kept your face turned to the dirt packed path so you missed Balthazar’s look of shock. 

You two walk in silence for a few minutes before Balthazar began talking again. 

“You can ask your questions now.” 

You look up at a squirrel as it chases another one around a tree. 

“That room he made me, it’s a huge thing isn’t it?” You start. “I mean it’s basically nest like. All it needs are feathers to make it complete. Why? How?” You bite your lip to keep more questions back. 

“It all comes down to the T’ebaki legend.” Balthazar explains. “Dad must have foresaw something. Because the legend goes, ‘the first angel the T’ebaki defends with be that angel’s other half.’” Balthazar recites. 

“So it wasn’t by chance I defended Gabriel. Ch- God, had seen that.” You ponder that. You were liking Chuck less and less. 

Balthazar shrugged. 

“But Gabriel? I’m just a human turned angel. What could he possibly see in me?” You hide your face by looking at your feet again. 

Balthazar let out a gust of air. “You two really need to talk.” You think you hear him mutter. “I can’t answer that.” Balthazar admits. 

The path opened up a few feet ahead. Rushing water met your ears. The smell of moisture permeated the air. 

“What’s that?” You hurry forward and gasp. 

A waterfall rushes into a deep pool then flows down a channel at the end. A small shack sits near the edge of the forest. Sweet smelling grass and flowers bloom along the forest floor. 

“Wow. That’s beautiful.” You start for the water. “What is this place?” 

“I believe Gabriel uses it to clean his wings.” Balthazar stayed on the path. 

You look back. The path continues on over a little bridge near the narrow part of the river. The trees swallow the path a few paces down. 

You grin and tip your face up to the sun. Your instincts scream at you roll around in the grass and sunbathe. 

You turn back to Balthazar. “Do we have anything planned for today?” 

“Not much.” Balthazar leaned against the railing on the bridge. “I wanted to work on strengthening your wings. Actually, this pool would be perfect.” 

“Cool.” You dip your toes in the water. It was cool but not too cold, warm but not too hot. It was perfect. 

You look down at your outfit. Shorts and a short sleeve top. Good enough. You wade deeper into the water. You slip on a mossy rock and fall into the pool. You emerge with a happy laugh. “Come on. Come in.” You swim to the middle of the pool. It was very deep. 

“Ah. I’ll stay up here, thanks.” Balthazar swept his hand down his shirt. 

You shug. “Suit yourself.” You paddle in the water. You turn over and float on your back. Your wings drag you down under. You frantically swim to the surface. 

Balthazar was laughing. “Yeah. No floating for a while I’m afraid.” 

You slam your hands through the water, soaking Balthazar’s shirt. 

His jaw dropped. “You did not just do that!” 

“Do what? This?” You grin impishly. You splash him again, this time getting his pants. 

“Right.” Balthazar snaps and he was in swim trunks. He climbs up on the railing of the bridge.

“What are you doing?” You anxiously swim away from him. 

He just gives you a grin and cannonballs into the water. 

You shriek as a huge wave forms from his jump. It pulls you under and you hold your breath on instinct. You gasp for air as you come to the surface. 

“Jerk.” You splutter. 

Balthazar splashes your face. “Now we are even.” 

You grin and get him back. The splash war rages for a good half hour. When the mood dies he starts teaching you exercises to strengthen your wings. Forty minutes passes with you stretching and moving your wings in the water. 

You climb out of the pool of water, exhausted. The grass smells heavenly and you roll in it until you are smack dab in the center of the space. You lay on your stomach with your wings spread to the sun. 

Balthazar was next to you. He had pulled his wings out to show you some of the stretches. His copper colored wings fluttered in the breeze. 

“Tell me of your world?” Balthazar picks at some grass. 

You sigh. “It was not a fun as this one. There are no supernatural creatures in that world, well at least as far as I knew. I don’t know. It was the same as this one, just boring.” 

“But there was a tv show about our lives?” Balthazar prompted. 

“Yeah. It had a huge fanbase. They called it the Supernatural family. It truly was a family. I had random fans that helped me out when things got tough.” You put your head in your folded arms. You tipped it to the side so your temple was resting on your forearms. 

“But it had actors playing us? How did they show us angels?” Balthazar studied you with ice blue eyes. 

“By your vessel. They only showed the vessel. The rarely showed wings and even then they were shadows. Castiel was played by a guy called Misha. Dean was played by Jensen Ackles and Sam by Jared Padalecki. I think the actors got you guys down.” You sigh as the heat of the sun increases. 

“Who played me?” Balthazar was watching something over your head. 

“An actor by the name of Sebastian Roche. He was a good guy. His parents were British and French, so he had your vessel’s accent right.” You sit up as you feel a presence approaching. “Incoming.” 

“I know.” Balthazar helped you to your feet. 

Your clothes were damp. You didn’t know how to dry them so they stuck to your skin. 

Gabriel came down the path. Your grace gave a slight leap at the sight of him. “There you are. What have you guys been doing?” Gabriel froze as he caught sight of you. 

You blushed. “We went for a swim.” You turn to Balthazar. “Do you mind drying me off?” 

Gabriel snapped and your clothes were dry as a bone. Your hair was fluffy and damp. Your wings were poofed out and were itchy with feathers out of place. 

You shake them trying to settle the feathers. They just got worse. 

“I need help.” You try not to pout. This was the first time they had gotten truly out of place. 

Balthazar and Gabriel made choking noises. 

“Yeah. I’m gone. We’ll talk later.” Balthazar flew out of there quickly. 

You turn to Gabriel. “Can you help me? We also need to have a chat.” 

Gabriel nodded to the grass. “Have a seat.” 

You plop back down on the grass. Hesitant fingers card through your wings. You sigh in pleasure as zings and ripples race from your wings to your back. Every tiny touch from him felt like heaven. 

“I know.” You speak after a while. 

“Hmm?” Gabriel hums like he wasn’t quiet hearing you. 

“About mates. I know.” You whine a little when Gabriel takes his hands away. 

“Who told you?” Gabriel was angry. 

“I found a book.” You carefully omit a few things. 

“Oh you found a book.” Gabriel snorted. “Listen, Sugar. If we are going to do this there is no lying.” 

You roll your eyes. “I didn’t lie. I merely didn’t tell you who gave me the book. Loophole.” You flutter your itchy wings at him. “Can you keep going? That felt nice.” 

Gabriel made a noise of disbelief. “Sugar, if it feels ‘nice’ than I’m doing it wrong.” 

You shrug. “Than that’s on you. This is the first time I’m getting them groomed.” 

Gabriel made another soft sound before his fingers were back to fixing and petting your feathers. They were less hesitant now. He moved his hands firmly. 

You hum. “That feels so good.” You moan. You didn’t realize how bad they were. They felt a thousand times better. 

“What are you going to do?” Gabriel’s voice showed none of the uncertainty that you knew he was feeling. 

“I don’t know.” You bite your lip. “I don’t want to just jump into this without being properly informed and I really need to get to know you.” 

“So you are going ahead with this?” 

You tip your head back and what you saw made you gasp. Gabriel’s eyes were dark. He was watching your throat. 

“You might want to sit up.” His voice was rough. 

“Yes sir.” You speak without thinking. 

Gabriel gave a violent shake. “Might not want to say that either.” 

“Okay, Gabriel.” You face the front again. “Can you please fix my wings? They really itch.” 

“How about I show you how to do it for yourself?” Gabriel moved away from you. 

You frown. (You were not pouting. You were a full grown adult. You did not pout like a little kid) “What are you doing over there?” 

“I need a bit of space to let them out.” Gabriel rolled his shoulders a few times.

Castiel crash landing in the middle of the clearing snapped your attention away from Gabriel. 

“Cas! Oh my word! Are you okay?” You scramble over to his limp form. 

“No. Y/n, Sam and Dean. Demons. You have to help them.” Cas muttered. He closed his eyes and went limp. 

“This isn’t supposed to happen.” You shake your head. “I don’t-” 

“Welcome to the rest of us’ lives.” Gabriel touched Cas with a frown. “It seems they have been captured in South Dakota? It seems Singer is with them as well. Demons have them holed up in a warehouse outside of Sioux Falls.” 

“I have to go!” You jump to your feet and pace frantically. “Please! They are in trouble because of me!” 

“Sugar. What if this is a trap? I know my brother. He won’t give you up so easily. Why don’t you just-” Gabriel looked away from you. 

“What? Stay here?” You scoff. You were pissed that he was keeping you from helping the boys. “I can’t do that. They are in trouble because of me. I can’t just sit here and not help. I’m sorry Gabriel. I have to go.” You ready your wings. They were still itchy but Sam and Dean needed you. They were too important to this world to have broken now. 

“Y/N! You will stay ri-.” 

The rest of what Gabriel said, you didn’t hear as you flew with all your might to the warehouse outside of Sioux Falls. 

^*^*^*^*^

You stare hopelessly at the ring of holy fire holding you. You know now what so many angels were going on about. You could feel the flames licking at your grace just waiting for a chance to devour it. You didn’t dare get close to the edge. 

You made a vow that if you get out of this you would apologize profusely to Gabriel and Balthazar and vow to never again trap any angel in a ring of holy fire. 

It was terrifying. 

“You tried your best, Sweetheart.” Dean croaked from his broken and crumpled form on the ground in front of the flames. 

“Yeah Y/N. We still love you.” Sam’s voice was slurred from where Meg had bashed his head in when he tried to escape. 

Tears prick your eyes. “It’s all my fault. I shouldn’t be here.” 

“Don’t say that!” Dean choked a little on something you hoped desperately was not blood. “Never say that. You are one of us.” 

“No. I’m not. I shouldn’t be here because I’m-” You laugh bitterly. 

“T’ebaki.” Lucifer’s cool voice sent chills down your spine. “We meet at last.” 

You gasp in fear. He was much much scarier in person. His grace was overpowering. You whimper. 

‘Gabriel. I’m sorry.’ You pray. You knew you would not tell this angry angel anything. You knew he would torture you and you knew you would come out the other side different. If you even survived that was. 

“No, no, no. No praying little angel.” Lucifer crooned. He stepped closer to the flames. “You will tell me everything or I will make you.” 

You set your jaw. “I will never tell you a single thing.” 

“The hard way it is. Oh this will be fun.” Lucifer puts out the holy fire. Before you could fly away he has you in his grip. 

You struggle but his grip is as strong as Gabriel’s if not more so. 

“None of that T’ebaki. Let’s go have a chat.” Lucifer forces you to fly with him to another place. 

He straps you in a seat with enochian sigils placed all over it and all over the walls. 

“I will ask one more time, nicely I might add, that you tell me what you know.” Lucifer strokes your cheek. 

“Never.” You declare. 

Lucifer snorts. “You can’t honestly be on the side of Michael. He’s a loser uptight stick in the mud. He’s boring and it’s my job to take him out. You will lose. I already have plans set up.” 

“He’s better than a child throwing a tantrum. Boo hoo Daddy brought home a new baby so I’m going to rebell and throw a fit to get attention. You are over a billion years old. When you are going to-” 

You words are cut off as Lucifer slaps you so hard your head spins. 

“The hard way indeed. Let’s get to work.” 

You gulp. ‘Please. Someone help me. Chuck? Help me?’ 

“No one can hear you.” Lucifer sang. “It’s just me and you, sweetness.” 

You blink back tears. Gabriel was right. You never should have left. You brace yourself for unimaginable torture.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter is a mention of a bottle of whisky called Isabella's Islay. I suggest you google it before you read this chapter. It may play a bigger role down the road.

You only remember flashes of what happened. 

 

Pain. Fear. Tears. Sobbing. Blackness. Dark. Blood. Feathers. Pain. Laughter. 

 

A bright white light. 

 

Safety. Warm. Tears. Caring arms. Sugar sweet smell. Gabriel. 

 

“G’bri’l.” Your words are slurred. 

 

“Shhh. I got ya Sugar. Your safe.” 

 

A finger touches your brow. You flinch away. 

 

“No! No more! Help! Chuck, help me! Anyone? Please?” You thrash to free yourself from the bonds that Lucifer has put on you. 

 

Suddenly, you are free. You run for the nearest thing that felt safe. A couch in a round room. You fling yourself in the space between the wall and the piece of furniture. You spot something that will hide you. You pull it over you and tuck your wings around you. Your knees are pressed to your chest. You rock back and forth. 

 

“Y/N?” 

 

You hear your name being called. 

 

You shake your head and cover your ears. “No. No more. Somebody help. Save me.” 

 

“Sugar. It’s me. Gabriel remember?” A soft voice breaks through your flashback. 

 

You slowly lift your wings. “Gabriel?” 

 

“Yes Sugar.” 

 

You manage to open your teary eyes and see the archangel kneeling on the floor next to you. You sob and throw yourself at him. You wrap your arms around his vessel and bury your head in his chest. 

 

“I’m so sorry.” You cry. “You were right. I never should have left.” 

 

Gabriel shifts and, in your fear, you clutch him tighter. “Don’t leave me.” Your voice is soft. “Please don’t leave me. I’m sorry.” 

 

“I’m not leaving Sugar. I’m just getting comfortable.” Gabriel straightened his legs and pulled you into his lap. 

 

“You can’t go in there!” 

 

Balthazar’s voice makes you flinch. You bring out your wings and wrap them around you and Gabriel. 

 

“Don’t let him get me.” You whisper. You stare up at Gabriel with fear in your eyes. 

 

“Shhh. I won’t let him get you.” Gabriel brought his own wings out and they folded over your four sets. His three sets were much larger than yours. They easily covered your mangled wings. Lucifer had taken pleasure in pulling your feathers out.  

 

You grab his shirt like a child. “I’m sorry. I won’t leave again.” 

 

Gabriel gave a heavy sigh. “We’ll talk later. Get some rest. I got you.” 

 

You close your eyes. You knew you would not sleep but you needed some time to work through things. Gabriel would keep you safe. 

 

^*^*^*^*^

 

Gabriel ran a hand through y/n’s hair. He had never been more scared in his life. He had flown after her but she was gone by the time he found the Winchesters and Singer. 

 

They were in bad shape but after some ‘divine healing’ they were raring to go and demanded to be in on the rescue mission to save Y/n. Gabriel had agreed reluctantly. 

 

Balthazar also was unusually eager to help rescue y/n. When Gabriel had asked why he had said it was about a vow that she had taken and that it was only polite to return the favor. 

 

It took four days to save her. The rescue mission went well. Almost too well. Lucifer was up to something. He was shocked to see Gabriel. He had flown off the minute he saw the other archangel. Hordes of demons was still guarding y/n. Gabriel had fun smiting them. 

 

Gabriel shifted a bit. He stared sadly at what she has become. A small pitiful angel. There was no sass, no snark, no joy about life that she used to have. 

 

“I promise you. I will bring you back to what you once were.” Gabriel held y/n closer as she whimpered. 

 

A soft knock came at the door to their… room. Gabriel lifted his lip in a silent snarl. 

 

“Open the door but do not enter.” Gabriel ordered. 

 

The door creaked open and the human that Gabriel wanted to see the least was at the entrance.

 

“What do you want?” He snapped. 

 

“I want to see how she is doing.” Dean Winchester stood firm. 

 

“I’ll tell you how she’s doing.” Gabriel growled. “She is hurt all because of you two stupid blockheads. I have been telling her that someday you will get her killed and today only proves that fact.” Gabriel let the words fly from his mouth without a sensor. “She almost…” Gabriel paused. “Get out. I’m letting you stay in my house but that does not mean that you and your brother have free reign. Doors that are locked, stay locked. I find out differently and I will kick you from my house, forcefully if I must.” 

 

Gabriel snapped his fingers and all the rooms that are special to him locked their doors. He turned back to the mess of y/n in his arms. 

 

Dean shut the door and left quietly. 

 

Soon, y/n began thrashing. She kept screaming and calling for someone named Chuck to save her. 

 

“Sugar.” Gabriel immediately released her. “I’m right here. You are safe. You’re in my home remember.” 

 

Red rimmed y/e/c eyes peered up at him. “Gabriel? You’re still here? I wasn’t dreaming or…” 

 

“Yes, y/n. I’m real. Feel me.” Gabriel held out his hand. 

 

Small hands gripped his vessel with surprising strength. She let out a sob and curled into him. “I’m sorry.” 

 

“Sugar. Look at me.” Gabriel lifted her chin to meet her pretty y/e/c gaze. “It is not your fault. Not one bit. You are a girl that’s full of life. You don’t take orders from no one and you have a tendency to defy people you think are not worth it. Those are sometimes good qualities.” Gabriel reached out and hesitantly pushed a strand of y/h/c hair back behind y/n’s ear. 

 

“No. I listen to-” Y/n began to protest. 

 

“Balthazar, Sam, Dean, Castiel and Singer. Those are the only people I have seen you listen to. Well, people and angels. And Sam seems more like a little brother to you, but you still respect him and try to listen to his expertise in hunting.” Gabriel cut y/n off. “My point is, until I proved myself you were not going to listen to me. That doesn’t make this your fault. I know I haven’t been behaving exactly the best but I am going to try.” 

 

“It’s alright. I guess you were kind of blindsided by me.” Y/n blushed and wouldn’t meet his eyes. “I mean the whole mate thing.” 

 

“That we will talk about much later. After you are feeling better at the least.” Gabriel pulled y/n back into his arms. 

 

Y/n struggled to pull free. 

 

“Please.” Gabriel’s instincts flared up. “Just let me hold you. I was so…” 

 

Y/n nods and lets herself be held. Gabriel pushed his face into y/n’s hair. He calmed at the scent of her. Oranges and spice. Like his favorite marmalade before it became out of style. He kissed y/n’s forehead. “She is here and she’s safe.” Gabriel reminded himself. 

 

Y/n brought her arms around his waist and tucked herself into his chest. “I’m right here.” She assures.

 

^*^*^*^*^

 

It was morning before either of you felt up to venturing downstairs. 

 

Gabriel pulls you to a stop at the bottom of the first set of stairs. “I should warn you that we have extra guests.” 

 

“Who?” You frown. 

 

“The mutton brothers.” Gabriel admitted. 

 

You side eye him. “I hope you have been playing nice.” 

 

Gabriel winced. 

 

“What did you do?” You demand. 

 

“I might’ve told Dean that it was his fault you were like that and that you were going to be killed if you hung out with them.” Gabriel admitted. 

 

Your jaw drops. “I can’t believe you! Do you know what Dean’s greatest flaw is? It’s guilt. He already feels so guilty of the friends and family that have died. We lost John, Ash and Pamela. All the people that Dean can’t save he heaps more and more guilt on him.” You release his hand. “I can’t… I just…” 

 

You take the steps two at a time and find Dean like you expected. 

 

He was sitting at the kitchen table with a drink in his hand and his head bowed. 

 

“Dean?” You move closer to him. 

 

“Y/n?” Dean jumps to his feet. His eyes are red rimmed and he looked awful. Like he spent all night drinking. 

 

“Dean!” You run and barrel into his chest sobbing. “I’m so sorry.”  

 

“Hey, hey Sweetheart. It’s not your fault. You got nothing to be sorry for.” Dean crushes you to his chest. “If anything it’s my-” 

 

“Don’t you dare say it’s your fault!” You tip your head back to glare at him. “It’s not your fault.” You insist. 

 

Dean shakes his head. He pulls away and goes for his drink. 

 

You snatch it from his hand. “If it’s anyone’s fault it’s mine.” You declare. 

 

“Y/n?” Dean peers over at you. 

 

“No. I’ll make you a deal. It’s not your fault if it’s not mine.” You take a sip of the liquid. You cough at the potency at it. “What the hell is this?” You sputter. 

 

Gabriel slowly moves up to you from the side. “Sugar? Can we talk?” 

 

You turn a defiant eye on Gabriel. “No.” You turn your back on him. “Where’s Sammy?” You ask Dean. 

 

A short growl happens and a flap of wings later, you are alone with Dean. 

 

“Uh… I think we need to talk y/n.” Dean stares at the spot Gabriel was at with wide eyes. 

 

You give a short growl. “It’s an angel thing.” You explain hastily. “He will get over it.” 

 

“Y/n? I don’t think he will. I can’t believe I am even asking this but… Do you mean something to him?” Dean snatched his glass of potent alcohol back. 

 

“I… yes. I do.” You look away from Dean. 

 

Dean sighed. “I have never taken you for a player.” 

 

“A player?” You choke out. “What?” 

 

Dean shot you a stern look. “You heard me. He is the only person you would let near you when we brought you back and now you are ‘angry’ at him.” 

 

“He said some things to you. I wanted to-” You protest. 

 

“Y/n, it’s not your job to look out for us and protect us. We are big hunters. We got it.” Dean grimaced and took a drink. “I can’t believe I’m defending that dick but I get where he’s coming from.” 

 

“But he’s been nothing but a…” You start. 

 

“You didn’t see him.” Dean’s words make you fall silent. “You did not see what he was like when he found out that you had been taken. Don’t assume anything.” 

 

You were quiet for a few moments, thinking over what Dean said. “I guess I could talk to him. Where’s Sam?” 

 

Dean was about to take another swallow of the glass in his hand. You plucked it from his grasp and took it to the sink. 

 

“Take a shower. You stink. Bathroom is upstairs.” You pour the remaining liquid down the drain. 

 

“Hey. That is some good quality stuff right there.” Dean protested. 

 

You leveled him with a look. “Shower. Now.” 

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Go easy on him. He might have said some things but let him explain.” Dean leaves the main room. 

 

“Wait! Where’s Sammy?” You call after him. 

 

“I’ll tell you after my shower. I really stink. I might take a long one.” Dean took the stairs two at a time. 

 

You frown. His meaning was clear. You would not know where Sam was until you talked with Gabriel. 

 

You spot your notebook and a pen on the table. You were always better at getting your thoughts straight by writing. You sit down and turn to a blank page. 

 

_ Gabriel,  _

 

You write his name at the top of the page. 

 

_ I know it hasn’t been easy living with me.  _

_ I’m sorry if I made you feel like I was toying with you.  _

_ I’m deeply confused about things. I know it’s no  _

_ excuse, _ ~~_ but I don’t know _ ~~

 

You cross out the last part. 

 

_ I know it’s no excuse. I’m just a human turned angel.  _

_ I only recently found out that I’m more important  _

_ to the angels than an archangel. I’m supposed to _

_ save the angel race. I’m scared. I don’t know what _

_ to do. I’m flying blind here.  _

 

_ I don’t think I can focus on the whole mate thing  _

_ right now. Not when the world is in danger. I  _

_ promise, as soon as I figure this out, that we will  _

_ sit down and have a nice long talk about this.  _

_ I never break a promise. Ask Sam about Oregon  _

_ and Indiana.  _

 

_ Please forgive me for putting this on the back burner.  _

_ I’m so sorry.  _

 

_ Y/n _

 

You sign the paper and rip it out of the notebook. You bite your lip as you fold the paper. 

 

“Hey, love.” 

 

Balthazar appeared out of nowhere. You shriek and duck under the table. It takes a second for your brain to connect that it was Balthazar, a friend, not Lucifer. You pull yourself from the table. Balthazar was looking away from you. 

 

“I’m sorry. You scared me.” You apologize. “At least I didn’t summon my blade and gut you, like Dean would.” You offer lamely. 

 

“And go back on your vow? You wouldn’t dare.” Balthazar gives a small smile. “I was just wondering how you are doing. You wouldn’t let anyone but Gabriel near you for a while.” 

 

“How long was I like that?” You whisper. From what everyone was saying, it seemed like you were out for a few days. 

 

“It’s been a week since the Hardy Boys showed up.” Balthazar admits. “Dean keeps drinking my stash and Sam has been moping in the forest.” He heads for a high cupboard. “I had to take to hiding my real good stuff.” Balthazar pours a tumbler half full of a golden amber liquid. “Want some? You could use a drink after what you went through.” 

 

You nod and try to push the flashes to the back of your mind. 

 

Balthazar hands you a glass. You take a sip and the smoky flavors of scotch whisky flows across your tongue. 

 

“Macallan?” You ask as you sip lightly at the drink. 

 

“Macallan M.” Balthazar points out. “I’m saving the Islay for a special occasion.” 

 

You choke on your drink. Any good whisky lover knows what Islay is. “You are in possession of Isabella’s Islay?” 

 

“‘Course I am. I have the best.” Balthazar takes another sip. He was acting so casual that the fact that he has a 6 million dollar bottle of whisky just lying in a wine cellar somewhere was no big deal. 

 

You blink your eyes. “Wow. You are getting more likable by the day.” 

 

Balthazar scoffs. “I’m always likable.” 

 

You give a small smile. “Yeah. You are.” You sigh and roll the glass between your hands. “How bad was he?” You don’t need to clarify. Balthazar knew exactly who you were talking about. 

 

“Awful.” Balthazar admitted. “And angry. I had never seen him that enraged. I think the world actually shook. Angels are looking into the disturbance and I don’t think we can hide you for much longer. I have been doing some scouting into Heaven and a few other places on Earth. The angels know something is up.” 

 

You shake your head. “Great I keep finding out more and more stuff to do.” You take a long sip of your drink. “What are we gonna do?” 

 

“Castiel and I will figure something out. You just concentrate on getting better. Let Gabriel help. I think you both need to have a long talk.” Balthazar flew off after those words. 

 

You run your fingers across the edge of the folded paper. You knew it wouldn’t be much but maybe it would be enough for now. 

 

You pick up the paper and fly towards where you could feel Gabriel. It was time to talk. 

 

^*^*^*^*^

 

You approach Gabriel carefully. He was sitting on the bridge near the waterfall. His left knee was propping up his chin, while his right leg dangled in the water. 

 

“Gabriel?” You sit down next to him. The note was burning a metaphorical hole in your pocket. 

 

He hummed in question. 

 

“I’m sorry.” You wring your hands in nerves. “I’m scared… no I’m terrified. What happened never was supposed to happen. They should have encountered Famine next. All these things were lined out. I had everything planned and now it’s all screwed up. I never expected to be the person to save a whole species, let alone one as special as angels.” You were babbling now. “I mean, what was Chuck thinking, bringing me here. I’m just a nobody from a small town in America.” 

 

“Hold on a minute Sugar. Who’s Chuck? You were calling for him to save you but I don’t know who that is.” Gabriel laid a hand on your arm, stopping your word vomit. 

 

You wince. “Chuck is your Dad. He’s in hiding by playing a prophet. He wrote a series of books about the Winchesters’ lives. It’s called Supernatural.” 

 

Gabriel’s eyes glinted with hidden mischief. “I gotta check those out.” 

 

“They are decent.” You shrug. 

 

Silence falls for a few minutes. 

 

“Y/n? You know I won’t let anything happen to you.” Gabriel’s voice was oddly serious. 

 

“I know.” You bite your lip. You hide your face by watching the water under the bridge. “Can’t let your mate die.” 

 

Gabriel gave a hefty sigh. “No. That’s not all. I like you because you challenge me. To this day I can count on one hand the people who have successfully tricked me. I only need two fingers. You and Lucifer. After his fall into the cage, no one has ever surprised me with a trick, until I met you. You pulled off the most amazing one since that college. You knew who I was the whole time and yet you kept my secret. You didn’t tell the Hardy Boys. That alone has my respect. Even after Broward County, you still didn’t tell Sam.I respect you and admire you as a fellow prankster.” 

 

You blush at his praise. “Thanks.” 

 

“You’re welcome.” Gabriel turned to watching the waterfall. “You know we have to introduce you to the angels soon. My brother won’t give up on knowing what you know.” 

 

“Yeah. Balthazar told me.” You take a peek at Gabriel.

 

“Next week. They can set something up.” Gabriel stood up. “Take the week to rest up. Once you meet the rest of the family, you won’t get a moment to breathe.” 

 

“I’ll try.” You push away a memory. “Thanks for being there for me.” 

 

“I will always try to be.” Gabriel leaves. 

 

You stare miserably at the rushing water. “That’s what I’m afraid of.” You whisper into the quiet.


	9. Chapter 9

You stay at the waterfall until a lumbering Moose passes by. 

“This place is amazing.” Sam sits down next to you. 

You shrug and watch the water flow past. 

“How are you doing?” Sam nudges you gently. “Pulled any good pranks lately?” 

You grunt in reply. Your mind was focusing on how much you were changing things. Gabriel especially. He was a runner. He never promised to always be there for someone. He took off at the slightest hint of something more. 

He was only in Supernatural for eleven episodes out of over three hundred. That wasn’t a whole lot of screen time to get to know his character but you knew he was changing. You knew a little about him but not enough. 

“I think I’m gonna say yes and have the devil destroy the world.” Sam’s words shock you from your thoughts. 

“What?! No! You can’t do that! Everything we have planned will be wasted!” You blink and stare at a grinning Sam. 

“There you are. Relax. I'm never going to say yes.” Sam vowed. 

You slump down and rest your arms on the bottom railing of the bridge. “What have you and Dean been up to?” 

“We were hanging at Bobby’s for a few days. We were having some downtime and were going to do some research.” Sam tossed a twig into the pool below. 

“Gabriel has an amazing library.” You offer. You were still subdued from what you had gone through. 

“I know. I was looking at it when I was suddenly outside the room and the door was locked.” Sam chatted on about the things he and Dean have done. 

You had enough talk and laughed bitterly. “Kelly Clarkson was wrong.” 

Sam frowns. “Kelly who?” 

“She’s a singer. She has this song that goes what doesn’t kill you makes you stronger.” You feel tears spring to your eyes. “All I feel is weak. I’m supposed to be this grand angel. The one being who can save the angels and am apparently more important than a freaking archangel and I couldn’t even save myself from Lucif- him.” 

To your horror tears are leaking down your face. “All I want is to be back home with my little sister. My mother would have cheered me up. My father would have stopped being an angry SOB.” Your breath hitches on a sob. “I just want to go home. I shouldn't be here. I’m screwing everything up.” 

Sam’s arm comes around you. “Hey, don’t say that. We want you here. Please don’t kill yourself. I don’t know where you’d go when you die.” 

You register his panicked voice and try to calm down. “I’m sorry.” You hiccup on a wet breath. 

“Don’t say that.” Sam’s other arm goes around you. “It’s not your fault.” 

You bury your face in his chest and weep. “I’m scared Sammy.” 

“I know.” Sam rubbed your back. “But y/n, there is no going home for you. Your family is dead. They are at peace in Heaven. Maybe you can visit them. I mean if the angels are okay with that.” 

You sigh at the lie that you told the Winchesters when you first met them. “I need to train. Make it so that never happens again. I wasn’t strong enough. I need to be better.” You pull away and stand up. “Have you seen the training field yet?” 

“No.” Sam got to his feet. “I’ve been mostly running through this path here.” 

“Then you’re in for a treat. I wonder if Balthazar is up for sparing.” You head back down the path towards the cabin. 

“Balthazar? You could barely best me.” Sam followed you like a lost puppy. 

You snort. “Cas can easily kick your ass.” 

“Really? He seems more like a behind the scenes kind of guy.” Sam slowed his stride so he could follow you. 

You laugh so hard you almost choke. “Oh my word! You are so funny Sam.” 

“Cas!” You yell when you are near the cabin. “Castiel! Sam thinks he can take you in a fight!” 

Wings flutter and three angels are standing in front of the building. Dean walks out the back door. 

Cas is staring at you stoically but over the weeks of him staying with you, you can see the humor reflecting in his eyes. Balthazar is outright laughing. Gabriel was grinning with a twinkle in his eyes. 

Dean was looking around at everyone. “What’s going on? Why is y/n laughing?” 

“Sam thinks he can take Cas in a fight.” You manage to get out between hysterical laughter. 

“Shall we show them, y/n?” Castiel has his blade out and ready. 

Yours drops into your hand. “Bring it.” You dip down into the stance that Balthazar had taught you. 

Cas lunges for you and you twist out of the way. Without waiting for you to gather yourself Cas had his blade to your side. He rips your shirt. You were prepared for his next strike and barely dodged his swipe with the blade. 

The fight goes on with you getting more battered with every well placed slice with Cas’ knife. 

It ends when Cas knocks your feet out from underneath you. You sprawl on the grass panting. 

“Wow. Yeah. Good job Cas.” Sam blinked. 

Dean had a huge grin on his face. “Go Cas!” 

You raise your middle finger at Dean. 

A hand is shoved in your face. “What did you do wrong?” Balthazar lifts you to your feet. 

“I forgot to watch his feet. Cas likes to knock people over in a fight.” You shoot the seraph a nasty look. 

“Can I try?” Sam steps up. 

Your wings itch madly as Sam fights Cas. You could barely keep track of the fighting. You sidle up to Gabriel. 

“Hey.” You bite your lip. “Can I ask you a question?” You shrug your shoulders in a rolling motion. It barely takes the edge off the itch. 

“Sure you can.” Gabriel studies you. 

“Can angels molt? My wings are itching like crazy.” You shimmy your shoulders. 

Gabriel’s eyes look sad. “Yeah. We can. When our wings get so damaged they need to shed old feathers to make room for new ones. It takes about three days to complete. Do… do you need some help?” 

You hesitate. Wing grooming was a step in the direction of being fully joined. Your wings tingled in the center of your back. You knew you would not be able to reach the backs of the wings. 

“If you don’t mind, I would love some help.” You startle as loud laughter happens. You look over at the group of people to see Cas standing victoriously above Sam. Sam was knocked to the ground and was panting heavily. 

“Cheater!” Sam calls. 

“There’s no cheating in a fight for your life.” Balthazar corrects. 

You give a small smile. “He’s basically saying fighting dirty is allowed.” You tell Sam and Dean. 

“You lost Sam.” Dean shrugs.

“That wasn’t a fair fight.” Sam protests. 

You flinch as the itching gets worse. “Hey. Gabriel and I need to deal with something. We might be unavailable for a few days. Don’t get in trouble.” 

You hold your hand out to Gabriel. “Do you mind flying us?” 

“Sure, y/n.” Gabriel takes your hand. He flaps his wings and you land in your round room. 

“What do I do?” You roll your shoulders again and squirm as the itching starts up. 

“Bring your wings to this plane.” Gabriel nodded to the floor. “Have a seat and I will see what I can do.” 

You make your wings visible and plop down on the pillow covered floor. Your lower lip trembles at the gasp and then silence that Gabriel gave off. “I know. Not at their prettiest right now but hey, torture will do that to a person.” 

Hesitant fingers touch a cut that had been bothering you for a while. You pull your wing away from him. “Please don’t.” 

Gabriel moves to the feathers that were remaining. “What did he do to you?” 

Gabriel’s tone was tight with controlled anger. 

You shrug. “He… He took pride in pulling my feathers out.” A tear drips from your eye. You wipe it away. “S-sometimes he would take a knife and cut the feathers off, others he would just grab handfuls and rip them out.” 

A soft growling purr came from behind you. 

You give a watery laugh. “Are you purring?” 

“Yes. Hush.” Gabriel sorts through the patches of feathers left on your wings. “It looks like you are gonna have a full molt. I’m sorry, Sugar. On the other hand, our feathers grow fast.” 

“It’s fine.” You twist to look back at him. “Thank you.” 

Gabriel looks away. “It was nothing.” 

You knew better than to push. The sun was shining brightly through the glass ceiling. You roll onto your stomach and let your wings soak up the sun. You hum drowsily. You hear a door creak open. 

“Where are you going?” You turn to face Gabriel. 

“I didn’t think you would want me here for this. I can come back when more feathers need to be sorted through.” Gabriel had one hand on the door. 

“Stay. Please?” You speak without thinking. When your brain catches up you agree with what you said. 

“Are you sure y/n?” Gabriel looked out at the stairs that led away. 

“Yes. Please stay.” You scoot over so he has some room for the sun too. 

Gabriel softly shuts the door and sits down next to you. He lays back on the fluffy rug. 

“How are you holding up Sugar?” Gabriel’s hands are laced behind his head. 

You frown. “As well as I can be.” 

“Sugar, I gotta ask, what did you say to my brother to piss him off so much? No angel would dare mangle another’s wings unless they were severely pissed off.” Gabriel turned so he was on his side. 

You gave a small smirk. “I might have suggested that he was a child throwing a tantrum. That your dad brought home a new baby and he was acting out.” 

Gabriel snorted. “I can guess he didn’t take that well.” 

Your face fell. “No. He really didn’t.” 

You fall into silence for a bit. 

“What to play twenty questions?” Gabriel’s words confused you. 

“What?” You blink and sit up. 

“Twenty questions. It's a game humans invented to get to know people.” Gabriel explained. 

“I know what it is. What I want to know is why do you want to play it?” You stare at Gabriel. 

He sits up and shrugs. “I just want to get to know you. We don’t have to play it.” 

There is quiet between you before you ask your first question. “What’s your favorite time period?” 

Gabriel gave a start. “I have to say Jurassic.” 

You snort. “Cavemen and dinosaurs. Why am I not surprised?” 

“It’s not that. That was the last time period I experienced with my family happy.” Gabriel’s voice was barely a whisper. “But yeah. Dinosaurs are awesome.” 

“I kinda knew that. You did create a huge pterodactyl for me to fight.” You lay back down. Your head was near Gabriel’s thigh. 

“What’s your favorite time period?” Gabriel’s hand settled on your head nervously. 

You pushed against his hand so he would start stroking. “If I could visit anywhere in the whole history of time, I would want to visit the very beginning. I would love to see the earth when it was first made. Before humans came and messed it up.” 

Gabriel hummed. The pitter patter of rain fell on the glass roof of your little nest. Your eyes drooped. The mood in the room was soothing. Gabriel was giving rumbly purrs as he stroked your y/h/c curls. 

“I’m sorry.” The words slipped out of your mouth. 

“For what?” Gabriel looked down to peer into your y/e/c eyes. 

“For not being ready for the whole relationship thing. I don’t think I’ll be ready for a long time.” You close your eyes so you don’t have to see him. 

“Sugar?” Gabriel touched your cheek gently. His fingers started tracing your cheekbone. 

You open your eyes when it seemed like he was waiting for you to look at him. 

“We have all the time in the world. I can wait for you.” Gabriel’s expression radiated sincereness. 

You mentally tick off another thing that had changed about the archangel. You nod and close your eyes. His hand moved back to your hair. 

“Thank you.” You whisper. 

The rain steadily fell as the two of you sat in comfortable silence.

^*^*^*^*^

THREE DAYS LATER…..

You blink as a knock on the door to your little nest shattered the air. 

“Y/n? Gabriel? We need to have a meeting. Balthazar brought news.” Castiel sounded apologetic. 

“We’ll be down in two minutes.” Gabriel called loudly. He held out his hand to you. “You ready to face the music, y/n?” 

You give a small smile. “If I must.” You take his hand and get to your feet. 

Neither Gabriel nor you let go of each other as you head down to the main floor for Balthazar’s news. 

“We’re here. What’s the big news?” Gabriel asks. 

Over the last three days you had gotten used to how tactile the archangel was. You didn’t think anything of it as Gabriel brought you to stand by his side. 

Balthazar and Castiel shared a look before Balthazar gave his news like a soldier reporting to his commanding officer. 

“The angels have discovered that the T’ebaki is here. They are sending out garrisons to track her down. Michael and Raphael are unusually eager to find her. They are putting all plans for the fight on hold to get the T’ebaki before Lucifer does. We need to do something to have the upperhand, sir. Castiel and I have come up with a couple ideas. If we may…” 

Gabriel gave a rolling hand wave. 

Cas stepped forward. “The first plan is that we bring her to the angels, introduce her and say she stuck up for Balthazar. The plan-” 

“No. Next.” Gabriel gave a furious growl before he cut it off. 

“The only other option is if you return to Heaven.” Balthazar stared at Gabriel. “You go with her and try to stop your brothers from turning the world into a deserted mess.” 

You give a wince at the description that reminded you of the other reality. Gabriel rubs his thumb soothingly along your knuckles. 

“Anything else?” Gabriel stands straight. “What about the demon front? What’s going on there?” 

“They too are looking for the T’ebaki. But they have more knowledge than the angels. Several demons got too close to this location. Castiel and I fought them off.” Balthazar told him. He wouldn’t look at you. 

“Where are Sam and Dean?” You worridly ask. 

You frown when Balthazar bows his head to you. “Castiel dropped them off at Robert Singer’s house ma’am.” 

“B?” You try to meet his gaze. 

“This is how it’s going to be in Heaven. He’s showing you his respect because you are his superior.” Gabriel whispered in your ear. 

You frown. “I don’t like it. He’s my teacher. Shouldn’t it be the other way around?” You murmur back. 

Gabriel’s eyes twinkled. “Maybe.” He turned back to Cas and Balthazar. All humor dropped from his face. “I will think on it and get back to you. Keep an eye out for more demons and angels. Report back to me on anything that is noteworthy.” 

“Yes sir.” Cas and Balthazar nod and fly off. 

“Come on Sugar. Let me check your wings one last time.” Gabriel still has a hold of your hand and leads you back up the stairs to your nest. 

“Gabriel?” You sit down in the center of the room and will your wings to this plane. 

“Yes Sugar?” 

His hands are in your feathers. You let out a soft moan. Gabriel’s fingers tightened for a fraction of a second before continuing on their path. 

“I would never ask you to return back to Heaven. I know you ran for a reason. I would never force you to go back. I could always say I defended Castiel.” 

You give a yelp as you are knocked to the floor. Gabriel flipped you onto your back. Your wings instinctively flattened on the rug. Gabriel’s expression was furious.

“No! That won’t and will never happen.” Gabriel stared fiercely at you. His amber eyes were blazing with heat. “You are mine.” 

You lay there and stare up at him in wonder. He was scary angry, but a good scary. A thrill ran up your spine. “Yours.” It slips from your mouth in a breathy whisper. 

Gabriel’s eyes seemed to burn hotter. “Careful Sugar. If you are not serious about that I would stop saying it.” 

You tip your head back and expose your throat. 

Gabriel ducks his head and nipped right above your collarbone. He sucks deeply until it’s almost painful. You groan at the pleasure coursing through your system. He lets go of the skin and then licks it roughly. 

You can feel the beginnings of arousal well up in you. The tingling in your core, the dampness of your underwear, all of it. 

Gabriel’s head ducks to the other side and makes a matching mark. This one he does a little differently. He first sucks right above your collarbone, but when the flesh is between his lips he bites down hard on it. 

You yelp. “Gabriel! What the fuck?” That really hurt. You knew it wouldn’t heal as fast as the other one. 

Gabriel pulls back. His eyes gleam at the mark he left on you. 

You glare at him. All arousal was gone. “What the heck was that for?” You try to sit up. You couldn’t because Gabriel was on your stomach. You growl and shove him off you. Your hand flies to the mark and comes back with a few drops of blood. 

While you are studying the damage in the glass wall, Gabriel flies off. “Yeah. You better run. Dick.” 

All of your human stuff is in this room. You dig through a forgotten bag for the makeup you only used for two things. One was to use it for cases when you had to dress up to be FBI. The other was for hiding bruises on your face from hunts. 

You take out the concealer. You check the mark one last time to make sure it had stopped bleeding. 

It was a deep red and purple color. Faint teeth marks showed up along the edge. A few were deep enough to cut. You slather on the concealer. You smooth it out with the sponge and check it out. No one would be able to see it. 

You sigh. “Great. One love chomp? Check.” 

Gabriel flies back in. His hair was dripping wet and he was shivering slightly. You stare at him unimpressed. You were still pissed at him. 

“I have decided to go back.” He announced.


	10. Chapter 10

THEN...

“I have decided to go back.” He announced. 

NOW...

Your jaw drops. That was unexpected. “What?” You whisper faintly. 

“You heard me Sugar. I have decided to go back to Heaven. I’m not leaving you to face my family alone.” Gabriel keeps talking but you have tuned him out. 

This was a disaster. You were changing things too much. You were changing him too much. Gabriel never wanted to go back to Heaven. Not even when there were only eight seraphs and he was the only archangel available. 

“Sugar? Y/n?” 

A voice faintly called your name. 

This wasn’t supposed to happen. You were messing everything up. None of this was in the show. You were off your game. You were in the dark for the first time since you showed up in this universe and you didn’t like it. 

“Y/n!” Gabriel’s yell broke you out of your thoughts. “Are you okay? You went quiet for a minute there.” 

“I- I need a moment.” You flap your wings and fly off. You fly to the only other person near you that can put things into perspective. 

You land near Balthazar. “Hey B.” 

Balthazar straightened up. “Did Gabriel send you?” 

“No. I- I need a friend.” You flop down on a patch of grass. 

Balthazar lowers himself next to you. “What’s up y/n?” 

“Everything is changing and I am scared. I have known everything that was going to happen to me. I had a list of things to do in case I couldn’t stop something. I had everything planned out and now, everything has changed. Including Gabriel.” You bury your face in your hands. 

“What do you mean Gabriel has changed?” Balthazar studied you. 

You peek out between your fingers to see Balthazar. “No one told you about what was going to happen to Gabriel?” 

Balthazar shrugged. 

“He was supposed to get tortured by Asmodues. For eight years on Earth he was supposed to be with him. Sam and Dean would later help him get back on his feet but he dies taking a stand for himself. I thought I knew him. I knew his character so well. Now…?” You shrug. 

“That’s your problem y/n.” Balthazar spoke after a while. “You see us as characters in a show. You need to throw out everything you think you know of us. Because we are different. You have made us different. Change is a good thing.” 

You gave Balthazar a smile. “Thanks.”

“What has brought this about?” Balthazar stood up and offered you his hand. 

You take it and get to your feet. You and Balthazar start walking down a path. 

“Gabriel has decided to go back to Heaven. He says he doesn’t want me to face your family alone.” You pause to watch a couple of hawks soar in the air. 

“That’s good news.” Balthazar and you kept walking. 

“In the show he never wanted to go back home. I feel like I am changing him into something he doesn’t want to be.” You murmur. 

“You should talk to him about this, love. Not me.” Balthazar stops and turns you on a path that breaks off from the one you were on. He stays at the fork. “Go down this one for a few minutes. You will like what you find. Call Gabriel to you and tell him everything you just told me. He needs to hear it. He’s your mate. Not me. You need to be able to trust him, because my family will tear you to pieces if you do not have someone to watch your back.” 

“Thanks Balthazar.” You head down the path. You decide that a walk would be better for what you have to discuss. “Gabriel? We need to talk. Can you come here?” 

A flutter of wings and Gabriel stood next to you. “Hey y/n. Look I’m sorry about the love bite I gave you. I let my emotions get the best of me.” 

“That’s not why I called you here.” You approach him and take his hand. You intertwine your fingers and gently tug on his hand. “Walk with me?” 

Gabriel nods. “Lead the way.” 

You walk in silence for a few moments while you think on how to phrase your words. In the end you just decide to go for it. “I feel like I’m changing you.” 

“How?” Gabriel eyed you. 

“I feel like I’m forcing you to do something you really don’t want to do.” You continue. “Balthazar told me to throw out everything I think I know of you guys but it’s hard. I have these set ideas on who you guys are and it’s making me confused.” 

“Sugar. Nothing was going to be the same as that show the second you showed up here. Let me ask you something, what’s different? I don’t mean right now, before you even met me, what was different.” Gabriel squeezed your hand. 

“I-... Ash made it out of the fire that burned down the Roadhouse, but the demons got him before he could escape. Both Dean and I were injured in a car wreck that was caused by one of Azazel’s lackeys. Both Dean and I were supposed to die.” 

Gabriel made a harsh coughing noise. “Keep going.” He urged. 

“I tried to save Sam by selling my soul instead of Dean but he found out and made the deal before I could.” You frowned with concern as Gabriel glared at you. “What?” 

“Nothing. That’s just twice you almost died before I met you. I don’t like it.” Gabriel tugged you off the path. 

“Wait. The path is that way.” You plant your feet to keep him from pulling you. 

“I want to show you something. Do you trust me?” Gabriel pleaded with you with huge golden eyes. 

You sigh. “Lead the way.” 

Gabriel grins. He weaves between trees and jumps over fallen logs. Soon the terrain tilts upward. The trees get sparser and sparser until you are hiking over rocks and small bushes. 

He leads you to a cliff. You are standing at the top. You are up so high that the cabin nestled between trees looks tiny. 

Gabriel takes your hand. “Wanna know why I picked this spot to live?” 

“Why?” You eyed him warily. 

“Because of this.” Gabriel drops you hand. He takes a running leap and jumps off the cliff. 

You shriek and run to the edge forgetting for a moment that he had wings. “Gabriel!” You scream. 

A loud whoop sounds and Gabriel is flying up the cliff face. “Come on y/n! Jump and join me!” 

You eye the ground below nervously. You had always had a fear of heights. “I- I’m okay right here.” 

“Chicken!” Gabriel calls. 

You growl in anger. No one calls you a chicken. You run and jump off the cliff. Your eyes are squeezed shut. 

“Flap! Flap your wings y/n! Now!” Gabriel yells. 

You shake your head. “Scared!” 

You land in a pair of arms. The whooshing sensation continues but you feel it going up. 

“I got ya Sugar.” 

You crack open your eyes. Gabriel had caught you and was carrying you back to the cabin. You cling tightly to his neck. When your feet touches the ground you sigh in relief. 

“You seriously are not scared of heights.” Gabriel spoke incredulously. 

“So what if I am.” You snap at him. 

Gabriel shook his head. “You have wings now. You could have flown. It’s not that different than flying through the veil. It’s just they are on this plane.” 

You scoff. “Says you. I like my feet firmly planted on the earth.” 

“I’ll make a bet with you.” Gabriel’s eyes glinted. 

You look him up and down. “What’s that?” 

“If you can fly up in the air for ten minutes I will let you pull one prank without any payback.” Gabriel bargained. 

“And if I can’t?” You back up as Gabriel stalks closer to you. You are nose to nose with the archangel. He has you cornered against the cabin.

“Then I win.” Gabriel whispered. “You admit that you are mine.” 

“As if.” Your voice is breathy. 

Gabriel grins. “That’s alright. I can wait. But sooner or later, you will admit it.” He tucks a piece of hair behind your ear. Gabriel’s hand falls as a flutter of wings happen. He takes a step back. 

You take in a deep breath of air that is not scented like a candy thunderstorm. 

Castiel takes a hesitant step forward. “I have news.” 

Gabriel gives you a challenging smirk and turns to face Cas. “What is it?” 

“More and more angels are being sent out to find the T’ebaki. Michael is getting desperate. We need to do something soon.” Castiel wouldn’t look either of you in the eye. 

Gabriel ran a hand through his hair. “Tomorrow.” Gabriel promised. “We will go to Heaven tomorrow. I have a few things I need to take care of here before we go.” 

Castiel nodded. “Anything Balthazar and I can do to help?” 

You start for the door but Gabriel grabbed your hand. “Where are you going?” 

“I’m going to go pack. I assume we aren’t coming back here for a while?” You tug on Gabriel’s grip. 

Gabriel let go of your hand. “Yeah. That would be best. We can stay in my quarters in Heaven. As long as they are still standing.” 

Castiel had a smirk on his face. “They are still standing. Michael ordered no one to enter them ages ago.” His smirk dropped. “Michael was devastated when he thought you were dead. You coming back will bring great joy to the host.” 

Gabriel snorted. “Yeah sure. You and Balthazar can make a loop around my property and make sure that we have no unexpected guests.” 

You opened the back door as Gabriel began giving out orders. You entered the kitchen and sighed. You weren’t sure if you would ever come back. You trail your hand along the counter and smile at the memories it brings. This room was the first place you ever successfully pranked the master trickster. 

You head upstairs to your round room. You gather your clothes and shove them in your forgotten duffle. Your makeup lies on the desk in the room. Your hand goes to your neck where it’s still tender from Gabriel’s bite. 

You debate on whether to uncover it or not. You set your jaw and apply more makeup to both sides of your neck. 

You were still a fully grown woman. You didn’t need Gabriel’s marks to back you up on being the T’ebaki. 

That decided you carefully put your laptop in its case and place your coded notebook in your backpack. 

You look around the room for anything you were forgetting. You lay down on the roman style couch and sigh. “Heaven. Wonder what it will be like.” 

**********

You stand next to Gabriel outside the cabin the next morning. Castiel and Balthazar are with you. 

“Give your things to Castiel. He will take it to my rooms and then join us with my brothers.” Gabriel instructed. 

You had over your duffle, laptop bag and backpack. “How do we get to Heaven?” You ask nervously. 

Gabriel takes your hand. “Don’t be nervous Sugar. It’s just my big brothers. You are more important than them. They wouldn’t dare harm you. Dad would have their wings.” 

You take a deep breath. “Lead the way.” 

Gabriel starts to fly off. You flap your wings and follow him. Balthazar and Cas were behind you. 

‘Where are we headed?’ You ask through angel radio. 

Gabriel shot a grin over his shoulder. He swooped low before shooting straight up into the air. 

You shoot a nervous glance at Balthazar and Cas. You soar into a dip before pumping your wings to climb to the height you need. 

A glowing circle is hovering high up in the air. Gabriel was waiting for you. 

“Ready for Heaven, y/n.” He holds out his hand. 

You grit your teeth. “Let’s go.” 

You and Gabriel fly through the center of the circle. You flinch as a loud alarm breaks the silence. Angels’ jaws drop as you and Gabriel swoop through the front gates of Heaven. 

Murmurs break out and you wince at the sound of angel radio blaring through your head. 

“Eight wings.” 

“Impossible.” 

“T’ebaki!” 

“We’re saved!” 

Gabriel shoots you a grim look. He was using only one set of his wings to fly up to Heaven. He lands with all six of his wings spread. 

“Gabriel?” 

“He’s back!” 

“The Messenger is back!” 

“Thanks to Father! He’s back!” 

You snort. “Have fun with that.” 

A looming presence shoots across the air above you. It’s power was more than Lucifer’s. 

“Gabriel?” A loud voice calls. A massive thing drops to the ground in front of you. “I thought you were dead.” 

You were pretty sure that if an archangel could cry Michael would be doing that right about now. A tendril of grace wraps around Gabriel and pulls him into the mass of the grace made being. 

“Yep. I’m back. Please let me go.” Gabriel wheezes. 

Angels don’t need to breathe. So for Gabriel to wheeze must mean Michael was squeezing him really hard. 

You arch your wings in a dominant display. Balthazar landed behind you. 

“Let him go.” You order. 

Michael immediately dropped Gabriel. His power grew and enticed you to submit. 

You grit your teeth and glared at him. “Stop doing that.” You grit out. 

The standoff lasts for seven more minutes. You are forever thankful for Balthazar who taught you to strengthen your wings and endure the stretch of holding them up for so long. 

Michael caved first. “T’ebaki.” He stared at you. “What is it that brought you here? And with my long lost brother as well. His return will be well rewarded.”

You snarl at the thought that Michael was going to keep Gabriel here. “We are not staying!” You bellow. “Gabriel’s place is on Earth.” 

Michael’s grace shifted dangerously. “You would dare keep him from his home?” 

“I would rather see him happy than locked away and miserable up here.” You speak truthfully. 

Gabriel was staring at you with a look on his face you were beginning to understand was awe. 

You look away from Gabriel. “We will be staying for no more than three earth weeks. We will be heading back to earth after that.” 

Michael looked over your shoulder at Castiel and Balthazar. “You brought back the deserters too.” 

You are beyond pissed. You throw up your wings and wrap them around Balthazar and Cas. “You will not harm them! Or I will leave you all to your fate! I will take Gabriel, Balthazar and Castiel and will never return to this place.” 

Michael eyed you. Probably trying to decide if your threat was true. 

You glare back. “I vow on God Himself that I will do it. I don’t give a flying crap if some of you die.” 

Michael backed down on that. “So be it. Come. I have a room set up for you.” 

“No. I’m staying with Gabriel.” You turn your back on the bigger archangel and face Gabriel. “Please lead the way to your rooms.” 

Gabriel’s jaw is dropped and he was staring at you with stars in his eyes. Balthazar nudged Gabriel. 

“Right. Follow me Sugar.” Gabriel flapped his wings and flew across the garden. You follow him. 

Gabriel leads you to a semi big house on a hill. You land on a marble and gold floor. 

You wrinkle your nose. “This isn’t you.” 

“It had to be. I was an archangel. I needed the fancy place to prove it.” Gabriel was inching closer to you with every word spoken. 

“Gabriel?” You take a step back. 

“Geez Sugar. Do you know how hot you were standing up to my big bro?” Gabriel stalks you. 

Your back lands against a wall. “I’m beginning to see that.” 

Gabriel is now chest to chest with you. You see in his eyes his intent and allow it to happen. 

His lips land on yours softly at first and then more fiercer. His arms come up and cage you against the wall. His elbows resting flat against the cool marble behind you. His hands clenched into fists. He pulls back. 

“Go. Now.” He orders. 

“Gabriel?” Your voice is a breathy whisper. 

He closes his eyes tightly. “If you are not ready for me, y/n, you need to leave. Now. There is a room upstairs you can fly too.” He backs away from you and turns his back. “Go!” 

You flap your wings and disappear only to reappear in a golden room. There was a crash downstairs and then you saw Gabriel fling himself out the front door. His wings gave powerful strokes through the air as he flew as fast as he could away from you. 

You slump to the bed. “What am I doing to him?” You place your head in your hands. “What am I doing to all of them?” 

^*^*^*^*^

Gabriel flew as quick as he could away from y/n. His grace writhed and ached. Why was she so hesitant? What is because she truly didn’t want him? Was it because she took to a different angel? 

She was spending a lot of time with Balthazar. Maybe…

Gabriel fought back a growl. He flew to the one place in Heaven that always helped him cool down. He landed in a small part of the garden that was hedged off. 

He paced back and forth across the space. “Why doesn’t she want me?” He ran a frustrated hand through his vessel’s hair. “Why doesn’t she feel this? Why does she push me away?” 

Both hurt angels faced questions that would only be answered with time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... two things. 
> 
> One, this might be the last post for a while. My cousin just died and I will be travelling for two weeks for the funeral. 
> 
> Two, I desperately need a beta. Just someone to read through my stories and correct mistakes. As you can see I make mistakes a lot. If you are interested you can contact me through Tumblr. My username is MightyWolves23 on that site. 
> 
> I hope you are all having a good day.

“Unbelievable.” You pace back and forth with a scowl on your face. 

Balthazar was snickering on a chair next to you. 

“Come on y/n. You knew that you would be someone special up here. You are literally going to save us.” Castiel explained. 

“Not helping Castiel.” You snap. “I am not wearing that.” 

A purple robe style dress hung off a hanger. Michael had ordered you to wear it to the meeting of the archangels. You were supposed to be telling him what you knew. 

“You kind of have to love.” Balthazar points out. “What an archangel says goes.” 

You curl your lip. “Never. I will wear what I want.” 

“Please, T’ebaki. You must wear it.” A small angel nervously hovered in the corner. “Michael said…” 

“Screw Michael’s orders. He wants to see me, I will wear what I want. I’m not catering to his whims.” You head to your bag and snatch the first pair of clean clothes out of it. “Everyone out. I need to change.” 

“Yes T’ebaki.” The small angel nearly flew from the room as quick as its wings could carry it. 

Castiel stood up and left the room without a word. 

Balthazar hovered by the door. “Don’t defy him too much. Protected by Dad or not he doesn’t tolerate rebels for long. You’ve seen what he has done to Castiel.” 

You soften. “I won’t. Thanks B.” 

Balthazar nodded his head and left the room. 

You sigh and eye the dress. You stare longingly at your jeans and t-shirt you had pulled from your bag. “This had better be worth it.” 

You shove your clothes back inside your duffle and take the dress of the hanger. Your lip curls in disgust. You hated dresses. You didn’t even wear one when you played FBI with the Winchesters. You wore a pantsuit with flats. 

You slip the dress over your head and it slides down your body silky smooth. You grimace at the cleavage showing. You tug on the dress to pull it higher. You find a pair of sandals on the floor under the dress. You slip them on and stare at yourself in a mirror. 

You were pretty? The dress was still low cut. 

A knock came on your door. “Y/n? We need to leave soon.” Gabriel’s voice came through the wood.

You straighten your hair with your fingers. “Just a second.” You call. 

“I’ll be downstairs.” Gabriel left. 

“Damn it.” You swear. Your hair always curled when it was drying. You had a bath before you had gotten dressed. 

Your semi short hair fell in ringlets around your face. You sigh in frustration. You gather the skirt on your dress and march down the stairs. 

Castiel, Balthazar and Gabriel were waiting at the bottom. 

“Not a word.” You muttered as you march past. 

You see Gabriel swallow hard, Castiel straighten up, and Balthazar stare at you with pride in his eyes. 

As you pass Balthazar you hear him whisper his thanks for wearing the dress. 

You toss your curls over your shoulder. “Well? Where are we going?” 

“Michael’s office. Follow me.” Gabriel holds out his hand. 

You take it. Gabriel flaps his wings and flies to a white building. 

“This was our offices when I was here.” Gabriel explained. 

You bite your lip as Gabriel lands in front of a door. 

“Ready?” Gabriel reaches for the door knob. 

“Not really.” You admit. “But we gotta do this.” 

You had plans to tell Michael nothing unless he proved himself. Tonight was going to be tough. 

“You’ll do fine Sugar.” Gabriel promised. “I have faith in you.” 

You blush a deep red. “You really shouldn’t.” You mumble. You straighten your skirts. “Right. Let’s do this.” 

Gabriel throws open the door. You walk into the room with your head and wings held high. 

You enter a room that reminded you of a principal’s office. Wooden chairs lined the area in front of a desk piled high with papers. Bookshelves lined the walls and a globe sat on a table by Michael’s desk. 

The globe captured your interest because it looked real. Miniature clouds swirled across the surface. The oceans looked as if tiny ripples moved across the water parts. Glowing white dots lined the earth parts. 

“Is that…?” You lean in and whisper to Gabriel. 

Gabriel’s eyes skim across the globe. “Yeah, y/n. That’s the earth.” 

You look away from Earth as Michael clears his throat. “Nice to see you can join us.” 

You give a short growl under your breath. Gabriel’s squeezes your hand. 

You lift your chin. “I made it when I could.” 

Michael gestured to the other angels next to him. “These are my top commanders. Zachariah and Naomi. This is Raphael.” 

You nod shortly at each angel. You liked none of them. Naomi tortured Castiel and Zachariah was a brown noser. Raphael started a war with Castiel. 

“I’m not telling you anything with them in the room. If they have to be here than Castiel and Balthazar have to be here. It’s only fair.” You stare at Michael, daring him to tell you no. 

Michael stared back. He sighed. “Gabriel? Please go get the rebels that the T’ebaki wants here.” 

Gabriel glared back. “No. I’m not leaving her here alone with you.” 

“Gabriel.” You turn and cup his face. “I’ll be fine. I bet you one free deed, anything you want, if you can go and get here within five minutes.” 

Gabriel studies you. “Three minutes.” He swears. 

Your hands drop from his face as he heads for the doors. You turn and face the angels in the room. 

“I had hoped I was wrong, but you and Gabriel are mates?” Michael shifts in his seat. 

“So what if we are.” You glare back. 

“Did he not tell you?” Raphael gave a laugh. “The T’ebaki and her mate will lead Heaven until the end. That is why Gabriel came back. He has his duties to do.” 

You swallow hard. “No. I don’t believe you.” 

“Believe it or not. It is the truth. I have known my brother for eons before he met you.” Raphael spoke like he believed it to be a fact. 

Gabriel returned with Balthazar and Cas. 

“Let’s get started. Please tell us what we can do to make it so the angels don’t die out.” Michael spoke like he couldn’t care less. 

That aroused your anger quicker than anything. “They are your family!” You snap. “I don’t give a rat’s ass if some of them die.” You shoot a glare at Naomi. “I know what you have done to a lot of your siblings and I know what you will do in the future. There is nobody in this room besides Balthazar, Castiel, and Gabriel that I give a crap about.

“I can understand some angels hating humans, I get it. Daddy brought home a new baby so some of you got jealous and fed lies to your younger siblings. I’m only doing this because your father brought me here and he can easily toss me out of this universe with a simple thought.” You pause for a breath. “Until I see that you actually care about your siblings I’m not telling you anything.” 

“You dare defy us!” Raphael stood to his feet. 

You push your grace out and pin him back in his seat. “Yes. I dare. I’m blaming the two of you for the mess Heaven is in. I get that you lot are warriors but something tells me it wasn’t always like this. You wanna know why Gabriel left?” You march forward to poke a finger in Michael’s chest. “He left because he loved his brothers so much that he couldn’t pick a side. He left because you two fighting, destroyed your family. Look around you…” You wave your hand towards the doors. “You have angels following you blindly thinking that your orders come from your father when in fact, it comes from you.” 

You snort. “What I want to know is on who’s orders was it for Namoi to torture other angels? Because let me tell you something. You are no better than Hell. Heaven is supposed to be a place for peace. For love and happiness, not torture and fear and pain. Until you get that sorted, I’m not telling you anything because I don’t trust any of you.” 

“You would trust two angels who deserted their family? You would trust an archangel who ran away when his feelings got hurt.” Raphael taunted. 

You freeze. Rage coursed through your body. “You shut your mouth!” The room shook with your anger. “If I ever hear one of you insult my boys again, I will take all the good angels that deserve to be saved and will leave this place faster than you can blink. You lot can die and rot for all I care.” You turn to face your friends. “Let’s go.” 

You head out of the office. Your night was officially ruined. 

^*^*^*^*^

“Fuck!” You swear. You pummel the punching bag that Gabriel had snapped up for you. “Fucking stupid, narrow minded, idiotic…” With each word you lash out and punch the bag. “Stupid archangels.” On the last word you bring your leg up and kick the bag as hard as you can. 

“I hope you don’t mean me.” Gabriel’s voice helps with some of your anger. 

“No. Not you. Your brothers are dicks. I get that you love them but they are assholes.” You clench your fists in your anger. 

“Y/n, you can’t let them get to you.” Gabriel paused. “Come with me?” 

You unwrap your hands. “In this?” You gesture to your workout shorts and tank top. 

“That’s fine.” Gabriel leads the way out of the building. 

“This isn’t another cliff thing, is it?” You ask warily. 

Gabriel laughs. “No. That bet is still in place though. You have two weeks when we get back home.” 

“What? You can’t change the rules.” You were shocked. You had two weeks to master your fear of heights. 

Gabriel tossed an easy grin over his shoulder. “You can always do the other thing I offered.” 

You didn’t say anything to that. 

Gabriel led you past the garden and into what must have been the barracks. Angels stared as you passed. Some bowed their heads. Others looked away from you. 

“Where are you taking me?” You whisper. 

Gabriel smirked. “Too see your ‘boys’.” 

You grab a feather on his wing and yanked on it. “Shut up.” 

Gabriel yelped. “Ow!” 

The angels you were passing wore shocked looks. Some shook their heads and glared at you. You ignored them. 

“It was the heat of the moment.” You groan at the words you said and the taunting look Gabriel shot over his shoulder. “Don’t you-” 

Gabriel hummed Asia as he led you past angels upon angels. He stopped in front of a closed door. “Balthazar? It’s us. Let us in.” 

You smile at Gabriel in thanks. 

Balthazar opens the door. “Y/n. Gabriel. To what do I owe this pleasure?” 

You laugh and throw yourself at Balthazar in a hug. “Hey B. How are things going?” 

Balthazar hugged you back before letting go. “I have a few angels I would like you to meet.” He held the door wider. “Please come in.” 

You enter the sparse room to see four angels gathered nervously in a corner. One stood before all of them in a protective stance. You could sense the fear that the other angels felt. 

You smile happily at them. “Hi! I’m y/n.” 

“T’ebaki.” The one in front spoke. It had a feminine tone to it. The voice sounded familiar. You wrack your brain to remember. 

“Hannah? Right?” You place the voice with the name. You notice Hannah’s wings were arched in a dominance display. 

You lower your wings and tuck them behind your back. You turn nonchalantly as the four angels gape at you in shock. “Hey, B? You got anything to drink? I have been dying of thirst since I got up here.” You flop down in a chair and lean your head back. 

“Sorry, love. No food or drinks up here. Not human at least. I really miss a good scotch too.” Balthazar sits next to you. 

Gabriel was standing by the door. “I have things to check on. Don’t get into trouble when I’m gone.” 

“No promises.” You smirk at him. 

Gabriel rolls his eyes. “Yeah. Yeah. Be careful, y/n.” 

“Balthazar will keep me out of trouble. Go on. Go check on your ‘things’.” You toss a grin his way. 

“Have fun with your boys.” Gabriel laughs as you give a short snarl. You toss a couch cushion at his head. Gabriel ducks and leaves. 

“Stupid dick.” You mutter fondly. You notice the other angels staring at you like you just committed the biggest sin ever. “So, Hannah.” You start. “What’s fun to do around here?” 

“We like to spar T’ebaki.” Hannah offered tentatively. 

You sigh. “Please, call me y/n. I hate being called T’ebaki.” You shudder as a flashback of Lucifer’s torture happened. 

Balthazar noticed and dropped an arm around your shoulders, grounding you in the present. 

“Who are you guys?” You try to see around Hannah. “I promise I don’t bite.” 

“Yes you do.” Balthazar muttered. 

“I do not!” You gasp. 

“You bit me on the arm when we were fighting.” Balthazar protested. 

“You said fighting dirty was allowed. That’s on you if you didn’t watch out for my teeth.” You shove at him playfully. 

Balthazar rolled his eyes. “Y/n? Meet Inias, Samandriel, Hael and Hannah.” 

Your gaze sharpened at the name Samandriel. You remember Crowley tortured the young angel and then Castiel killed him on Naomi's orders. That was not gonna happen again. Not on your watch. 

“Which one of you is Samandriel?” You stand to your feet. You give your wings a shake but otherwise hold them non threatenly. 

Hannah took a more defensive stance. “What do you want with him?” 

“Relax. I’m not going to harm him. Just the opposite in fact. I know who he is. I know how he dies and I am not going to let it happen this time. I want to place my protection on him.” You tell Hannah the truth. “If he is ever in danger, I will know and you bet your feathers I will drop everything and come save him, you have my word.” 

“Why would you do that for me?” A small angel edges out from behind Hannah. “I’m just a nobody. I can’t even fight well. I might as well not be here.” 

Your heart breaks. “Don’t ever say that. You all are somebody and you all have feelings. You are all your own angel. You shouldn’t have to put up with others saying that. Will you please let me protect you?” You lower your wings into the most submissive position ever. “I will never let any harm come to you. I swear. I know how a lot of you die. I am here because in the far future, there are only nine of you left. I want to save as many good ones as I can.” 

“You think I’m good?” Samandriel looks at you with hope shining in his eyes. 

“I think you are one of the most pure angels I have ever met or seen.” You answer honestly. “I’m not going to lie to you. Your death is horrible and I know who is to blame. I swear I won’t let her hurt you.” 

Balthazar watches silently as you win over the loyalty of his best friends. 

Samandriel steps forward. “Will it hurt?” 

You smiled sadly. Anger rips through you at the fact that these angels were so used to pain. “No. Not at all. May I…?” 

You wait for him to give you permission before you lay your hand gently on his arm. You push your grace to the surface gently and give him a mark that will let you know if he is in danger. “There all done.” 

“What about the rest of us? Are we all going to die?” A male voice asked. 

“Not if I can help it.” You promise. 

“How do we all die?” Hannah demanded. “If you tell us, we can defend ourselves against it.” 

“As far as I know Inias isn’t dead. Hannah dies when an angel stabs her and Hael dies because another angel also kills her.” You sigh. “A lot of crap is placed on a lot of you. In the possible future I have seen, there are no archangels left. Gabriel dies, Raphael dies. Michael is locked in the cage with Lucifer.” 

Gasps are heard. 

“No archangels? Who will lead us?” 

You wait for them to calm down. “I promise, what I’ve seen will never happen. Some of you guys are good and I won’t let you die for stupid reasons.” 

The four angels look at each other. 

“We will stand behind you, T’ebaki.” Hannah states solemnly. The other angels murmur their agreement. 

You bow your head in acknowledgement. “What can we do now?” 

“Can we see how you fight?” Hael spoke for the first time. 

You grin. “Sure. Hey, B? You up for a sparring match?” 

Balthazar sighed. “No picking fights y/n.” 

“No. I will stand up for any angel who needs it.” You make your voice as serious as you possibly could. 

Balthazar studied you. “Okay. Let’s go.” 

Balthazar led the way down the hall to a huge room. Angels were fighting in hand to hand combat and some had their blades. 

They all stopped when you entered the room. 

“Is there something, I can help you with T’ebaki?” An angel flew up to you. 

You shake your head. “I’m just gonna practice with Balthazar.” 

The angel nods and flies off. 

You head to an empty mat. You drop your blade in your hand and strike first. Balthazar neatly dodges your first hit. He whirls into a spin. You duck his swipe. You both go for a strike for the middle and your blades clang together. Balthazar and you both back up. 

“That all you got old man.” You taunt with a grin on your face. You notice him tensing to the left. You dodge his slash. 

Balthazar used a quick motion and disarmed you. Your blade flew off to the side. You willed it to disappear before launching yourself at Balthazar in a tackle. You fought dirty. You scratched and wiggled and punched until you had him in a choke hold. 

Balthazar tapped the mat twice. You let him go with a smile on your face. You stuck out your hand for the angel to grab it. You pulled him to his feet. 

“How did I do?” You had a bright grin on your face. 

Balthazar held his hand to his face where you had left a few scratches. “I think you are a demon. Not an angel.” 

“Please.” You scoff. “I’m a hellcat and you know it.” 

You turn to talk to Hannah, but freeze. It seemed every angel in Heaven was sitting there, watching you. “Uh… hi?” 

An alarm rang out right then. Angels began talking amongst themselves. 

“B? What’s going on?” You whisper. 

Balthazar seemed exasperated. “The Winchesters are here in Heaven. Somehow they died. Again.” 

Your face pales. “Well, shit.”


	12. Chapter 12

You spread your wings. “Come on B. We need to get there before anyone else.” 

Balthazar flies by your side. “We are not supposed to go over to the human heavens.” 

You cast him a look. “That doesn’t stop Zach. He twists their heaven and it brings a crack in Sam and Dean’s relationship. I have already worked so hard to make sure that their relationship still stands after all the crap they have gone through. I’m not going to stop now.” 

Balthazar sighs. “Follow me. I know a shortcut.” 

“Thanks B.” You follow Balthazar along a path for a bit. He veers off of it and flies right through a wall. “Balthazar?” 

“It’s an illusion, y/n.” Balthazar whispers. “Hurry. Guards should be along any second.” 

You hear the muttering of angels. You close your eyes and fly straight at the wall. You pass through like nothing is there. 

You crack open an eye to see Balthazar smirking at you. “Shut up.” You hiss. Your face felt hot. 

Balthazar studies the area around you. “Follow me.” 

You fly right through some trees. A two lane blacktop road appears out in the horizon. 

“Here we are. The Hardy Boys afterlife.” Balthazar lands next to a house. 

You felt the presence of another angel nearby. “Shit.” You mutter. “Get them out of here. I’ll hold Zachariah off.” 

Balthazar nods. “Be careful. He has a nasty streak.” 

“Good luck with Sam and Dean. I’ll follow you as quick as I can. Get them to Gabriel’s house up here.” You kiss Balthazar’s cheek and fly off to face Zach. 

“Hey Zach.” You fly out in front of him. “Long time no see.” 

Zach rolled his eyes. “Where are they?” He demands. 

“Somewhere you won’t get them.” You give a smirk. 

“Really?” Zachariah arches an eyebrow with a grin of his own. “I have spies everywhere.” 

You jaw drops as you feel the mark you put on Samandriel activate. “What did you do?” 

You ready your wings. 

“Say hi to Naomi for me, y/n.” Zachariah dismisses you. 

You fly as fast as you can towards the pull you feel from the mark. “I’m on my way Samandriel! Hold on!” You shout across angel radio. “Gabriel! Help! Dark Side of the Moon!” You call for the archangel. “B needs you!” 

You burst through solid white doors. You hear the high pitch whine of a drill and Samandriel’s frantic yelps. 

The smooth metal of your blade drops into you palm. “Drop the drill! Right now Naomi!” 

The drill drops to the tray. The doors close with a thunk behind you. You spin in a circle to see five angels blocking you in. 

“Shit!” You curse. You make your blade disappear. “I don’t want to hurt any one of you.” You try for peace. 

An angel lunges with his blade for your chest. You dodge it. Your blade meets your hand. The angel goes for another hit. You bash the handle of your blade against his forehead, knocking him out. 

Three more rush you. You fend them off with some difficulty. One of them catches your side before you could move away. A gash was cut into your stomach. You cry out. 

“Let me out! I can help!” Samandriel struggles against the straps holding him down. 

A foot slams into your wound. 

“You doom us all T’ebaki.” A voice hissed. 

You take a few more kicks to your side before Naomi speaks. “Leave her. We have what we want. Let her go cry to Gabriel. He won’t stand before us. Raphael is stronger. Weak. Father was wrong. This human has brought all of this upon us.” Naomi’s heels clicked over to you. A sharp point was pressed to your side. “Stay out of this human. You will only bring death to those you care for.” The heel dug deeper before moving away. 

The hiss of metal releasing was heard followed by the thunk of the doors shutting. The lights clicked off. 

“Y/n?” Samandriel’s voice came closer. “I’m sorry. They jumped me I-” 

“‘S not your fault.” You grunt as you manage to sit up. You lift your shirt to check the wound. It was deep enough to need stitches but not deep enough to be life threatening. You could see tendrils of grace peek out from the cut. You lower your shirt. 

“Gabriel is going to kill them.” Samandriel whispered. “They hurt you.” 

“I’m fine. I’ve had worse.” You get to your feet with a bit of effort. “I’ll be fine.” You limp over to the light switch. You flip them on. 

“You should take back your mark.” Samandriel is sitting on the floor. He was hunched in on himself. “All I do is make you weak.”

You sit down next to him. “I’m not going to. I might’ve gotten hurt but I sure as heck learned a lot. This isn’t heaven. It's a tyranny. It’s a damn dictatorship.” Your ribs were hurting. You loop an arm casually around them. “I’m going to stop it. Are you with me?” 

“I will stand behind you T’ebaki.” Samandriel vows. 

“No. You will stand with me. Y/n. T’ebaki is a title. I want you to stand with me. No more of this behind someone else. You are all beings with your own feelings. It’s time you stood for yourself.” You get to your feet. You try to take a couple of deep breaths. You wince. Damn. You have a cracked rib somewhere. 

“We need to get Gabriel. He can help you.” Samandriel stands to his feet. 

“I got him.” You speak quickly. “You go and get Hannah, Inias and Hael. It’s time we had a meeting.” 

Samandriel nods and flies off. “Yes y/n.” 

You grimace. Your ribs ached. Naomi was right about one thing. You were going to tell Gabriel but not for the reason she thought. You needed backup and you needed proof. You make a camera phone appear. You snap a picture of the room. 

You were lucky your wings were undamaged. You reach out and straighten a few feathers. 

You look around the room. Pain and fear assaulted your senses when you opened them. You shake your head. This was a nightmare.

You leave the room with two shallow breaths. You let your arm drop. You stretch your wings and fly to Gabriel’s house. 

Loud arguing greets you when arrive. 

“What the heck is going on?!” You shout. 

“Y/n!” Sam flings himself on you. “You’re alright.” 

You wince as the bright soul tightens around your injuries. Sam pulls back sharply. You give a discreet shake of your head and a pleading gaze. 

Sam nods and loops an arm around your shoulders so no one else hugs you. 

“Someone wanna tell me what you dummies are arguing about?” You notice Gabriel glaring at Sam and you. 

A knock happens on the door. You shrug out of Sam’s embrace and open the door. “Come on in. Dean, Sam, I want you to meet Samandriel, Hannah, Hael and Inias.” You point to each angel as you name them.

“Did you tell him?” Samandriel comes right up to you. His expression was one of deep worries. 

“Tell who what?” Gabriel frowned. 

“Y/n’s injured.” Samandriel announced. 

“What? How?” Gabriel was suddenly at your side. “Where are you hurt? Show me.” He demanded. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

You sigh. “I was getting to that.” You lift your shirt up a bit. 

Gabriel lets out a snarl. “What are you doing?” 

“You wanna see where I’m hurt or not?” You snap. You raise your shirt as far as your breasts.

It looked worse than when you first saw it. Dark bruising scattered across your torso. The cut was red and grace was seeping out of it. 

Gabriel’s face was dark with anger. “What happened?” He barked. “Who did this to you? I’m gonna-” 

You cup his face and kiss his cheek. Gabriel freezes. 

“I’ll be fine. It’s not that deep. I have news.” You announce. You let your shirt cover back up the cut. 

Gabriel wraps an arm around your waist. He tugs you into his body. You let him. There was no way you were escaping his grasp for a while. 

“Naomi is working for Raphael.” You announce. “She has been taking angels and torturing them. I don’t know how long she has been doing it but Naomi is so skilled she can brainwash an angel and make them work for her. I have seen her do it before.”

You turn to face Cas. “I’m so sorry Castiel. I won’t let her do it to you again.” 

Balthazar was quiet. “How did you get injured? Last I heard of you, you were going off to face Zachariah.”

Gabriel tensed around you. “That little ass kisser did this to you?” 

“No. It was worse than that. Zach said he had spies everywhere. He knew about Samandriel’s mark and had Naomi take him. I tried to save him but Naomi had five lackeys with her. I managed to knock one out but three of them ganged up on me. One cut me and then they all kicked in my ribs.” You take a couple of shallow breaths. “I’m pretty sure I have a cracked rib.” 

Balthazar took a step in your direction. Gabriel’s fierce glare stopped him. 

“We need to work on your fighting skills. You are good but you still can’t beat Castiel in a fight. If what you say is true than Raphael is the one who is in charge of Naomi. If I may Sir…” Balthazar spoke to Gabriel respectfully. 

Gabriel waved him on with his free hand. 

“We need to get to someone close to either Michael or Raphael.” Balthazar began. “We also need as many angels on our side as we can. This needs to be done discreetly.” 

“What can we do?” Sam spoke up. 

“Nothing. You boys need to go back to Earth and keep saying no. This is our fight. Cas can take you.” Balthazar dismissed the hunters. 

“Wait!” Dean ducked away from Cas’ fingers. “Find a human named Ash. He should have all the dirt on the angels. He found a way to hack angel radio. He’s been listening in on all of your conversations.” 

You smiled sadly at the mention of Ash. “I know what you are talking about. See you later guys.” You nod at Cas. 

Cas touches the two of them on the forehead and flies off with them. 

“Hael and Hannah I need you guys to recruit as many angels as you can.” Balthazar told them. “Inias, I know you know Hester. She’s about as close to Michael as we can get. Samandriel, I need you to recruit angels as well.” 

Cas flew back in right then. “What’s my job?” 

“See if any of your garrison will join us.” Balthazar laid out the plan. 

“What’s your job?” Inias asked Balthazar with his wings lifted in a curious expression. 

Balthazar stared at you. “My job is to get y/n fighting ready.” 

You sigh. “Sunup to sunup?” 

Balthazar cracks a small grin. “You got it love.” 

Gabriel pulls you tighter into his body at Balthazar’s words. You hit his arm as you wheeze. “Can’t breathe.” You gasp. 

“You all have your jobs. Get to it. We will meet back here in two days.” Gabriel started dragging you off. 

“Where are we going?” You let him pull you where he wanted. 

“My room. I need to check your wounds.” Gabriel led you to the room across the hall from yours. He opened the door to reveal a round room with a view of the garden. The room was dusty and old feathers lined the walls. 

Gabriel spared the room no glances as he pushed you down on a chair. “Let me see.” He orders. 

You lift your shirt with a wince. “It’s better than it looks.” You assure. 

Gabriel places his hand gently on your flat stomach. He gives a soft growl as he heals your side. 

You rest your hand over his. “I’m fine.” You tell him softly. You give his hand a squeeze. “I’m pretty sure I’m gonna have worse than this before it’s all over.” 

"I know you could have bested those angels. You have fought three on one before." Gabriel stared you down. 

You look away. "I held back. I didn't want to hurt them." 

Gabriel sighed. "Listen to me y/n. If what you say is true, that means this will be civil war. There are always.casualties in war." 

"Not the ones under Naomi's influence. Naomi can brainwash lesser angels. She did it to Castiel before. In that show, she made Castiel kill Samandriel because he knew too much. Naomi gave him to Crowley to have him tortured for information. Crowley used this thing and got into his brain." Tears sting your eyes. "Sam and Dean rescued him but Naomi had Cas kill him. I won't kill angels who don't have control over themselves." 

Gabriel was quiet for a long moment. His eyes were soft. “Damn you.” Gabriel cursed. “Too soft hearted. Look, they are definitely not going to hold back from killing you. I’ll talk to Balthazar about your training. You need more practice defending yourself.” Gabriel snapped and a dusty book landed on the table next to you with a loud thwap. “In this book there might be a way to restore an angels mind. Read it and then we'll talk.” 

“Thank you-” You started. 

Gabriel’s eyes hardened. “I don’t want to see you injured again. Train hard, y/n. I will let this go but the next time you are hurt I won’t be held responsible for my actions. I’m going to find this Ash.” 

You get to your feet. “I’m coming with you. He will recognize me. Plus, I owe him an apology.” You look at the windows. “It’s my fault his death was worse than it had to be.” 

Gabriel laid a hand on your shoulder. “Don’t blame yourself Sugar. You tried. Sometimes that’s all you can do.” 

You shrug his hand off. “That doesn’t help.” You take a deep breath. You were grateful that Gabriel healed your ribs. “Let’s go.” You march for the door. Gabriel followed you. 

^*^*^*^*^

Gabriel and you landed in the parking lot for the Roadhouse. It looked exactly the same as you remember, except for one thing… The sky was different. The night time sky for Heaven swirled across the Roadhouse. 

“Are we in the right place?” Gabriel studied the decrepit building in front of the both of you. 

You beam. “Absolutely.” You head for the door. You pause three feet from the front porch. You grab Gabriel’s hand to stop him. “Hold your fire!” You yell. “Mouth, it’s Stef!” 

“The Goonies?” Gabriel quirks an eyebrow at you. 

“You’ll see.” You grin. 

The door swings open. You step into the Roadhouse. 

A tall man with a mullet was leaning against the bar. He takes a swig of a blue can of beer before scrunching it on the counter. He stared evenly at you. “You know something, y/n? You sure learn a lot in Heaven.” 

You freeze. “Ash?” 

“Like the fact that you knew everything that was going to happen. And that you are some big savior? Please.” He scoffed. 

You bowed your head. You deserved that. Gabriel had shifted uneasily. 

Ash had a small grin on his face. “You can’t even hold your liquor. How in any plane of existence can you save the angels?” 

You look up with hope on your face. 

“Come here Stef.” Ash hugs you tight. 

“You’re okay up here?” You whisper. 

Ash pulled back. “Heck yeah. No hangovers up here. Best damn place ever. Who’s the angel?” Ash moved to stand protectively in front of a laptop. “Don’t touch my computer.” 

“How is this possible?” Gabriel stared with awe at the computer and a door over by the far wall. 

“Ash is a genius.” You grin at a memory. “He’s like Einstein, Faraday and Isaac Newton combined.” 

“An IQ of 527 is impossible, y/n.” Ash gave you a look.

“Sue me. You are the smartest human I have ever met.” You set your jaw. 

“We didn’t come here to argue Ash’s IQ. We know you know about everything in Heaven. We need information.” Gabriel broke into your and Ash’s banter. 

“Name first. You know mine. I don’t know yours.” Ash leaned against the bar top.

“Gabriel. Is Raphael taking over heaven or not?” Gabriel stared at the soul. 

Ash raised an eyebrow and snorted. “No. He’s not taking it over. He already has.” Ash looked undecided. “Look, I was uneasy about this but I knew someone would eventually catch on that I was listening in and do something about it.” Ash sighed. “I’ll give you everything I have documented about what’s been going on in this place, if you do me one favor.” 

“Name it.” You speak over Gabriel. 

“No more separate heavens. I have come across some people that have realized they are in heaven and have gotten depressed that they can’t see their loved ones.” Ash explained. “Swear that you will do something more permanent about that and the info is yours.” 

“Deal.” You could see the goodness in Ash. You had no doubt that he was visiting these people and letting them see their family for a few short minutes. 

“Y/n?” Gabriel whispered through angel radio. “Are you sure that’s a good idea? They are separated for a good reason.” 

“I’m sure. We’ll talk later.” You turn to accept the box of papers and tapes Ash returned with. “Thanks Ash.” 

“Take care of yourself, y/n.” Ash was serious. Something he rarely was. “This is some deep stuff. I don’t want to see you hurt.” 

“I’ll be back. I have stories to tell about the Winchesters. Some that have happened and some that never will but are still funny.” You give the box to Gabriel. You leaned in and hugged Ash. “You be careful. I don’t want to come and bust you from heaven’s jail. I will, it’s just it’s so much work, planning a jailbreak.” 

An idea lit in your mind from talking with Ash. Gadreel was still in the dungeon. So was Abner. They seem willing to work towards redemption. You could use two more angels to your cause. 

“Uh oh. You have that mad look in your eye.” Ash noticed. “Don’t go getting into trouble and if you plan a prank, record it. I want to see it.” 

You snap out of your thoughts. “Prank? No. No pranks. This is… something else. Something… huge. Thanks Ash. You just gave me a great idea.” 

“That’s worse.” Ash nodded. He wrote a sigil on the door. “I got you as close to the wall as I could. Good luck, y/n. Nice to meet you Gabriel. I have a few questions for you if you ever stop by again.” 

“Put a shandy on for me.” You exit the door. 

“Girly beer drinker.” Ash’s laugh was the last you heard of him. 

“What idea is cooking in that brain of yours?” Gabriel studied you. 

“Later. We need to look through this where no one else goes. We can’t trust anybody. Not with Naomi around.” You take the box from Gabriel. 

“Follow me.” He spoke after a while. 

The two of you set off. The idea about Gadreel growing in your mind.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been twelve hours since the idea of involving Gadreel and Abner had been floating around in your mind. 

You had finally cornered Balthazar. He would for sure help you, as long as you were honest. Right? 

“B?” You wave from where you were standing on the edge of the training mat. Balthazar was sparing with Samandriel, teaching him some of his moves. “Can we talk?” 

“Yeah.” Balthazar nods at the younger angel to take a break. “What do you need, y/n?” 

“Where’s the jail? I know Heaven has a jail. I need to find it.” You begin to lay out your plan. 

“Absolutely not.” Balthazar snaps. He grips your elbow and drags you away from everyone. “What the heck are you thinking? Everyone who is in the jail has a damned good reason to be. No one will help us or work with us. It’s a bad idea plain and simple.” 

“Please. I know two angels who are looking for redemption in there. They can help us.” You plead. 

“No.” Balthazar turned away. “Until I get the okay from Gabriel, I will not tell you anything. In fact what does Gabriel have to say about all this? Your little plan to let convicts help us. That if we break out, Raphael will definitely be alerted and know we are on to him. Think this through y/n. Use that brain of yours. Also you think you know two angels there. I've told you before to throw out everything you think you know. We are different than what you know." 

Balthazar took a deep breath as you stared at him in shock. 

"Balthazar?" You begin. 

"Who are these two angels you think you know?" Balthazar interrupts you again. 

"Abner and Gadreel." You whisper. 

Balthazar scoffs. "Great. The angel who let Lucifer into the Garden and the angel who abandoned his post and caused massive destruction. What possible use could they have?" 

Something was up with Balthazar. He had never torn you down so viciously before. Or others for that matter. 

You narrow your eyes and stifle a gasp. Something was wrong with his grace. Traces of green wove through his normal silver blue color. So faint you hardly would have noticed it unless you were looking for it. 

"Fine." You snap in anger. It wasn't hard. Your grace was practically boiling at the thought that Naomi had gotten her claws in Balthazar. "I'll find it myself." 

"Gabriel!" You call through a private link between you and the archangel. "We have a problem." 

You fly as fast as you can to where you can sense the archangel. You touch down and march up to him. 

“Sugar?” Gabriel stood up to meet you. Stacks of papers surrounded him. An old tape player sat on the table with a pair of headphones attached. “What’s wrong? Why are you angry?” 

You take a deep breath. “I am trying my best to be calm right now.” You speak with as little emotion as possible. You were bottling up the anger. “Something has happened and I need to see if you are the same. Hold still.” 

You force your eyes to see past Gabriel’s vessel. His golden grace looked clear. Still you couldn’t be too sure. 

“Balthazar is the Winter Soldier.” You whisper harshly. 

Gabriel’s eyebrow raised. “Who’s the Winter Soldier?” 

You slap your forehead in frustration. “Damn it. Can’t use that one. The movie isn’t even out yet here. Uh… Blade Runner? Indiana Jones in the Temple of Doom movie?” 

“Just spit it out, y/n.” Gabriel led you away when you shot him the most fiercest glare you had. 

“I’m trying!” You bark. 

“Take a deep breath.” 

You follow his advice. “Balthazar is freaking brainwashed.” You hiss as quietly as you can. “Somehow Naomi got her dirty claws in him and it’s pissing me off.” 

Gabriel went into commander mode. “Does he know that you know?” 

“No, damn it!” You nearly yell. “I’m not that fucking stupid.” You speak quieter. 

“How can you tell? I have been scanning the people close to us everyday. I haven’t picked up on anything.” Gabriel’s brow wrinkled. 

“You can’t see it? It looks like green tendrils are snaking their way through his grace. The bitch is good but I’m better. You don’t know it’s there unless you are looking for it.” You clench your teeth. 

“Am I clean?” Gabriel spread his arms wide. 

“Yeah. I just checked you over.” You give him another look to make sure you don't miss anything. 

Gabriel had a smirk on his face. “You mean checked me out.” 

You give him a stern glare. “Is this really the time for this? Anybody near us could be her minion. We need to take her out. She’s going to be well protected though. She’s like the queen in chess.” 

“Sugar, is there anyone we can trust beyond a shadow of a doubt to help us?” Gabriel tried to get you back on track. 

You mentally flick through the list of angels you have met. “Samandriel.” You answer immediately. “I would know if that kid got a bump on his knee, let alone a drill to the eye. Oooh I want to kill her.” 

“No killing, remember? That was what you were saying an hour ago.” Gabriel headed for the table and began boxing up the stuff again. 

“That was before I found out she tortured my best friend and mentor with a fucking drill. I’m going to flay her alive.” You seethe. 

Gabriel paused in putting away the papers. “Hold off on that slaying Buffy. Give me three minutes before I set you lose.” 

You stare at him. “Two minutes thirty seconds.” You state flatly. 

Gabriel hurried from the room. You walked over to the window and saw him launch up at the sky. 

A knock came at the door five minutes later. Gabriel was back. He shut the door behind him and locked it. 

“I informed Samandriel of the situation. He came up with a good plan. We are going to call a meeting with everyone important to this little Revolution. That means Inias, Hannah, Hael, Castiel, Balthazar and Samandriel will all be there. I will be leading some bogus information plan. 

“Your job is to check out each angels’ grace. The ones that are brainwashed point out to me as discreetly as you can. Samandriel is going to hold them back after the meeting and we are going to knock them out. I have a place we can put them. I doubt anyone knows where it is. There, we have until they wake up to get you ready to restore their minds. Got it?” 

You go back through the plan in your head. “Samandriel came up with this?” 

Gabriel nodded. “Any questions?” 

You shake your head. “I’m good.” 

“Good. We are doing this tonight. Who knows how much information they got already.” Gabriel reached for the door. 

“Wait.” You grab his hand. You spin him around and shoved him against the wall. You kiss him harshly. You bite his lower lip and rake your hands through his hair. You lick his lower lip and nip it again. You run your hands up the front of his shirt, untucking it from his pants. 

Gabriel was frozen while you kissed him. 

You pull back breathless. He looked wrecked. His hair was standing up in tufts from your fingers, his lower lip was slightly swollen and red. 

“Y/n?” Gabriel held very still. “What are you doing?” 

“They can’t know what we talked about. We’re supposed to be mates, right? No one will look twice at us if we come out of a locked room looking a little rumpled.” You reasoned. 

Gabriel gave a tortured groan. 

“Do me.” You freeze as Gabriel shot you a heated glare. His eyes were so dark they looked like melted honey put in tea. 

“Wanna rephrase that Sugar? If we go that route we won’t be leaving for a while.” Gabriel had his arms by his side. His hands were clenched into fists. 

“Kiss me.” You order softly. 

Gabriel gave a short animalistic sound before throwing himself at you. 

You didn’t know which way was up as he traded spots with you. All you felt was the stable feeling of something solid at your back and a hot body pressed to your front. Gabriel wasn’t kissing you though. 

His hands were cupped around your cheeks and he was just staring at your eyes. His face was a few inches away from yours. 

You whine. “Gabriel, please.” 

“Say it again.” He whispered. 

“Kiss me.” You plead. You were desperate for it. All of the things you were pushing back came rushing forward in that moment. The pull to be around him, the need to kiss him and make sure the others knew he was yours, the urge to groom his wings, it all bombarded down on you. “Please, kiss me. Please. I want it. I need it.” 

Gabriel’s fingers traced over your lips softly. You kissed the pad of his thumb as it swept past. 

Gabriel choked out a groan and lowered his mouth to yours. Finally. 

You were pretty sure the kiss was meant to be soft. It started that way but the weeks of built up tension between the two of you quickly fixed that.

Teeth clinked, tongues battled, lips got nipped. His hands went to your short locks and gripped tight. Your hands scratched down his sides. You clutched at his lower back. Some part of your brain was aware that touching his wings right now, was a no go. 

You mewled when he pulled back. 

“We have to stop.” He panted. “We can’t do this here.” 

“No. I want more.” You lean forward and bite into his neck. Some distant part was screaming that this wasn’t you. You didn’t bite your lovers. At all. You didn’t mewl like a kitten and you certainly did not make the other bleed. The louder part of you was purring in delight at having showed him who’s he was. 

Gabriel gave a growl and pulled away. His eyes were guarded. “Get a hold of yourself y/n!” He snapped. “Our friends are hurting. We need to help them.” 

Your mind clears of the blinding need you have for him. Oh it was still there, it was like it was just muted. Humming underneath your skin, sinking into your grace and worming its way to your brain. It was unnoticeable until you wanted him again. 

“Okay.” You take a deep breath. The humming fades away. Your eyes skim over his neck and it buzzes to life again. You turn away from him. “You might want to heal that on your neck.” You mumble. 

“Your love chomp? Sugar, this makes us even you know?” 

You can hear the glee in his voice. You try to tame your y/h/c hair so it lays flat. You give up and put it up in a ponytail. “Come on. Let’s have that meeting.” 

^*^*^*^*^

You study the six angels before you. You seethe in anger. Three out of the six are brainwashed. Cas, Balthazar and Hannnah all have tendrils of green woven within their normal grace. 

You look over at Gabriel. He was droning on about some fake information that Ash had. You catch his eyes and leaned back in the chair like you couldn’t care less. “Hannah, Cas, Balthazar and Samandriel I need to talk to you afterwards. We have some extra information for you.” You interrupt Gabriel. “It’s a special... mission.” 

“Yes y/n.” Hannah nods at you stiffly. 

“I have something that needs to be brought up.” Balthazar shoots you a look. “Did y/n ever tell you about her insane plan to include Gadreel and Abner in our little revolution?” 

Gabriel shoots you a glare. “No. We will talk about that later though.” 

You breathe deeply through your nose. “Okay. Is the meeting over?” 

“Yeah. That should be all. Balthazar, Samandriel, Castiel and Hannah, please stay behind.” Gabriel stepped out from behind the desk he was leaning against. He walked right up to Castiel. 

You approached Balthazar while Samandriel stood in front of Hannah. 

“Sorry B.” You say before you punch him in the face. You get your arms around him and knock him out with a well placed hit with the handle of your knife. 

You look over to see that Gabriel had subdued Castiel with a little mess and Samandriel was standing over a sleeping Hannah. 

“Now to fix them. Any ideas?” You drag Balthazar’s body over next to Cas’ and then go to help Samandriel with Hannah. 

“You say that it looks like green tendrils weaved into our grace? What if you unweave it and destroy it?” Samandriel offered. 

“That sounds like it will take a lot of time.” You look over at Gabriel. “What do you think?” 

“I think Samandriel is on the right track. Untangling it and removing it will be the best course of action.” Gabriel snapped and the three unconscious angels vanished. “I put them somewhere that they can stay asleep. We’ll bring them out one by one and fix them.” 

“So basically I’m doing surgery on a bunch of angels. But it’s worse than brain surgery on a human?” You check. At Gabriel and Samandriel’s nods you let out a gust of air. “Dr. y/n is in I guess.” 

“Who do you want to start on first?” Gabriel headed for the door. You follow him to a room in what amounted to the basement. He opened a door to reveal a room with pods and a table on the side. 

“Do I want to know why you have this room?” You raise an eyebrow at the archangel. 

“I just made it.” Gabriel assured you. “Don’t freak out so much y/n.” 

“Do you think you can show us what it looks like so we can help?” Samandriel steps into the room behind you. 

“Yeah.” You try to think of a good analogy. “You ever see a spider web. It’s fine like the silk spiders make but it swirls through their grace like a cancer ...” You had an idea. “Wait a sec.” You march over to the nearest comatose angel and study the green parts. There! It was a slightly thicker knot. It was so tiny you would have missed it unless you were looking for it. “This just got a whole lot easier.” You smirk. 

“Who do you want to start on?” Gabriel raised his hand to snap. 

You look down at the blank faced Castiel in front of you. “Cas. Since I know where it is.” 

“Know where what is? I don’t see anything.” Samandriel studies the sleeping angel. 

“There is a small knot where it all began.” You set up what you need to fix the angels. “The mention of cancer got me thinking. Cancer in humans start with a single tumor. It spreads from one part of the body to the other. With time, it takes over and the human dies because of the strain on their body from the disease.” You hesitate before slicing into Cas’ grace. You aim for the knot of green. “Cas, Balthazar and Hannah are recent but I bet that the longer the angel has been under Naomi’s control the more green their grace will appear.” 

Gabriel swallowed hard. “Michael’s grace is green. It used to be this soft light blue. Now, it’s green.” 

You felt the pull from the bond between you and the archangel. You pause in cutting out the knot. “That’s good news. It means that he can be saved.” 

You give a final snip and the green rapidly uncoils from Cas’ grace and curls into a green ball of angry light. You drop it quickly in a bucket with a lid you snapped up. It had lunged for your grace. “Don’t let it out.” You move onto Hannah. You study the angel’s grace and found the knot. You set to work. 

“That’s what it looks like?” Samandriel stared at the small ball of green light, furiously beating on the clear plastic lid you placed over the bucket. 

You snort as you make the final cut on Hannah. “It reminds me of those old Spiderman movies with Toby Macguire.” You cut your eyes to Gabriel as you snap up the next bucket/lid container. “You know with the black ooze from space that Peter saves and puts in a glass.” 

Gabriel nods. “Yeah. It does seem kind of similar.” 

You feel the sadness radiating off the archangel. You give him a smile and move onto the last one. Balthazar. Your teacher and mentor. “I’m sorry B.” You whisper and cut into his grace. 

Ten minutes later and all three angels were waking up. 

“Y/n? What are we doing down here? Why does my grace hurt?” Cas mumbled. He squinted his eyes at you and rubbed his side. 

Your eyes fill with tears. “I’m so sorry. I failed you guys. Don’t worry. She will pay for this.” 

“Y/n?” Balthazar comes closer to you. “It’s not your fault. You can’t be everywhere at once. You’re not Dad.” 

Your lips give a small quirk at Balthazar’s attempt at humor. 

“Why are we in a dungeon type room?” Balthazar looks around. “Do I even want to know why Gabriel has this room?” 

You sniff deeply. “That’s what I’m wondering.” 

“Look, you three get some rest. Y/n and I need to have a talk.” Gabriel ordered. 

“Yes sir.” Hannah moves towards the door. 

“There are three rooms upstairs you can sleep in. Samandriel, go get Hael and Inias and you three move in here too. Tell Hester that I have a room for her too. You seven are our key angels for this take down. We can’t have Naomi getting to any of you again.” Gabriel’s golden eyes narrowed on his younger siblings. 

Hannah looked about to protest but after looking at Gabriel she nodded. 

“Get some sleep Hannah.” You smile at her. “You need it.” 

Hannah gave you a short nod before leading the way out of the room. 

Once it was all clear, Gabriel advanced on you. “Let’s have a chat about why you think letting prisoners help us, be a good thing.” 

You gulp. “Okay.”


End file.
